Love Isn't a Game
by tearsofanangel014
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are enemies.Sakura hates Syaoran, Syaoran hates Sakura. But what will happen when they start falling in love? Will it be a disaster or something more?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so Sakura and Syaoran are enimies and they like pranking each other. This chapter doesn't really have anything .. it's like the introduction. If you want another chapter i need five reviews or more. Thanks!

Chapter 1: Once again, they meet

_-BEEP BEEP BEEP-_

Sakura Kinomoto turned off her alarm and looked at the clock. _6:00 A.M _Sakura rolled over and groaned. Today she had woke up early for school this morning. Syaoran Li had always made her late for school one way or another.

She quickly dressed in her school uniform and went downstairs to start breakfast.But to her surprise, her brother, Touya Kinomoto was already making her pancakes.

"Wow, that's amazing, for once in your seventeen years of life, you actually wake up on time. Maybe you aren't really a kaijuu."

"Stop calling me a kaijuu, Touya!"

"Hurry up and eat then Sakura. You'll be late for school then."

"Yeah ok."

Sakura quickly wolfed down her pancakes and ran out the door. She looked at her watch which read 6:30.

_Touya just wanted to get me out of the house. What is he gonna do when I'm gone then? His job doesn't start until tomorrow so mayb-_

Sakura bumped into something or someone and was sent flying to the ground.

"Owww, that hurt" Sakura rubbed her behind as she got up.

"AHHHHHHHH! It's you again! Li stop following me!"

"What are you talking about Sakura, I was just walking to school. But obivously you were too deep in your thoughts to notice me."

Sakura was to busy fuming to notice the smirk on his face. She glanced at her watch which now said 7:00.

"Geesh Li, on the one day that I wake up early you always make me late. Forget about you I'm leaving!"

Sakura, as usual was late-even for the first day of school.

"Miss Kinomoto why are you late?" Mizuki sensai asked her.

"Oh, I bumped into anannoying person on my way."

Of course the Sensai never believed anything that she said. Just then Li came barging in through the door.

"Li Syaoran would you care to explain why you are late?"

"I bumped into an annoying person on my way."

The whole class erupted into fits of laughter when he said this.

Sakura thought this was time to start her sweet revenge. And she knew just the person who was going to help her carry out her plan.


	2. The Punishment

So what do you think so far? Do you have any suggestions?

Thank you to these people who reviewed me:

Dreaming in anime

Leaf-blossom

Dbztfan2004

Slylerx3

animelover20993

Thanks again.. On with the story now!

" Miss Kinomoto and Mr. Li, since you both have planned to interrupt this class, both of you have a one hour detention after school.

"But sens-" Sakura started

"**NO BUT'S**" Mizuki sensai boomed, "Now please sit down, both of you."

"Now, I am passing out these text books. Please take care of them and don't lose them."

Mizuki Sensai proceeded on about how you should take care of your books and blah blah blah. She started to pass out the books . Now because she forgot her glasses today, she couldn't really see well. So instead of passing out the text books, she passed out copies of her mushy love stories (that she was going to donate to the library) to the students. Of course,at that same moment Li decided to stretch,and she tripped, which caused the sensai to fall flat on her face. The sight of this made the class roar in laughter and the two unfourtunate people turn redder than red. Mizuki sensai was now fuming and super embarrassed. "SYAORAN LI WHY DID YOU DO THAT! TWO MORE HOURS OF DETENTION FOR YOU!" (A/N: wow mizuki is evill!)

"Now," the sensai said while straightening out her skirt,"Eriol Hiragizawa, please start from page one."

"Once upon a time, there was a beatiful princess named Mizuki. She had fallen in love with a prince named Terrada, but she could never see him because he wa-"

" STOP! Mr. Hiragizawa, would you please explain why you are making a fairy tale when you are supposed to be reading out of your text book?"

"Well sensai, apparently you have given me and the whole class a love story instead of texts books."

At this point, the class was trying very hard trying to hide their laughs from the sensai.

Mizuki snatched the book out from Eriol's hands and turned beet red when she found out that she **had** given him a love story.

She threw her hands up and shouted, "I can't stand this class anymore!" And with that, she walked out of the classroom.

Right after she left the class, everyone burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look on her face when she saw the cover of that book?" Eriol said between laughs.

"The look on her face when she fell was priceless." Sakura said while clutching her stomach.

Just then the vice principal tapped Sakura on the shoulder and said,"Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiragizawa please come to my office RIGHT NOW."

(Principal's Office)

"Kinomoto, Li and Hiragizawa would you care to tell me why Mizuki just stormed out?" Principal Loozer asked.

"Well uhh Mizuki sensai just tripped and passed out the wrong books, thats all." Eriol quickly answered.

"That doesn't seem to be the problem."

"But that is the truth honest!" All three of the students shouted. Sakura recieved a glare from Syaoran, who got a smirk from Eriol.

"Fine, here is your punishment." The principal cleared his throat and continued.

"As your punishment, the three of you will have to participate in the spring play. Eriol will be the stage manager, Li will be the lead actor and Sakura will be the lead actress."

A/N: Sorry guys, it doesn't have the "Revenge Plan" in this chappie. What do ya think about this chapter? Good? Bad? Horrible?

If ya want a third chapter, I have to have at least five review. Thanks!

- tearsofanangel014-


	3. Li's Revenge

Chapter 3- Li's Revenge

"Thanks sooooo much Li, I can't wait until the play!" Sakura said, every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, it's not my fault we were sent to the principal's office. I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did, was it my fault that you had to stretch right when Mizuki walked by?"

"No, I just had this giant cramp in my leg."

"ARGGGG! It was so your fault."

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

Eriol stared at them with his mouth open and started sweat dropping.

"Look, both of you better shut up and get to class unless you want to have another detention."

"MAKE US!" Both of them shouted at the same time.

They gave each other a glare then stomped off in opposite directions.

"If you guys haven't noticed you two have the same classes and the class is that way" Eriol said while pointing a finger to the way Sakura was going.

Syaoran threw his hands up in frustration and stomped the rest of the way to his class.

Five minutes after the bell rang, Syaoran finally found his classroom.

"Because this is the first day of school, I will excuse your tardiness. Please find a seat and sit down."

The only seat left was behind Sakura.

Syaoran made his way to his seat and sat down._'Kinomoto is going to get it, time to start the Revenge Plan.'_

Syaoran thought of what to do to Sakura. He found some paint and suddenly thought of a great plan.Quietly, he worked out his plan.

-Lunch-

Sakura was walking down the hall when she heard whispers. Then out of nowhere, Tomoyo Daidouji came running down the hall screaming,"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa!"

"What is it Tomoyo?" Sakura asked when Tomoyo arrived.

"What _pant pant_ is wrong with _huff huff _your hair?"

Sakura quickly ran to a restroom and screamed so loud that birds flew out of trees, bears woke up from hibernation and the windows cracked.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

-Syaoran P.O.V.-

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

I laughed out loud at the sound of Kinomoto screaming my name. By now she would have noticed the paint I smeared all over her hair.

"What are you laughing at Li?" Eriol asked.

"Oh, nothing, just a prank that I played on Kinomoto."

"What did you do this time? Oh! Wait let me guess... eighth grade was setting her alarm late, ninth was putting paint on her chair, tenth was making her slip on a banana peel, what did you do this time? Did you put a spider on her head?"

"No"

"Did you throw a sock in her face?"

"A sock? No"

"Shoot spit balls in her hair?"

"No, I put neon green paint on her hair."

"Oh, that's a good one. Just wait until she comes out, there's a surprise waiting for her."

A/N: Sorry guys thats it for now! Homework has been keeping me from updating :( But if ya review me i will update faster. I need 10 reviews or more for a next chapter! Thank you to for those who have already reviewed me!

-tearsofanangel014-


	4. What's wrong with Li?

Chapter 4:

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Sakura slapped the snooze button on her alarm clock.

"Five more minutes.."

-Five minutes later-

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"Five more minutes..."

-Five minutes later-

"Fine... I'm awake"

She sat up on her bed and looked at her clock.

It read 7:00.

Sakura dressed in her school uniform then went downstairs to find some breakfast.

"Morning kaijuu." Touya greeted Sakura the same way that he did every morning.

"What did you call me!"

"Nothing, hurry up or you'll be late for school. It's already 7:10."

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I have to meet Tomoyo today too! See you later Touya!"

Touya laughed as he watched Sakura run down the street. _That's my little sister, always late for school._

"Sakura-chan wait up!"

Tomoyo ran up to Sakura.

"Hey Tomoyo, what's up?"

"Nothing much, but you will never believe what I heard."

"What is it?"

"Li has a GIANT crush on you!"

Sakura's eyes grew as large as saucers and then she started laughing.

"Tomoyo, you are really funny ya know that?"

"Sakura, I'm not joking. Meiling told me."

Sakura stopped laughing." Meiling is here? How come you never told me? How does she know that Li likes me?"

"Well, Meiling came here from Hong Kong last night and sh-

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura slowly turned around, afraid of what she was going to see.

_Hmmm, long black pigtails, scarlet eyes, this could mean one thing.._

"MEILING!"

"Sakura-chan I missed you so much! You look great! And Tomoyo-chan, where's your video recorder?"

Tomoyo grew dot eyed then hearts popped out of her eyes. She took out her video camcorder and started filming.

"Meiling and Sakura look great together! KAIWAII!"

Meiling and Sakura sweat dropped.

_Tomoyo-chan hasn't changed at all._

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Were going to be late! It's already 7:30!"

The three ran the rest of the way to school and made it in the classroom the second the bell rang.

_Clap Clap_

"STUDENTS PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR SEATS! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Terrada sensai boomed.

_Clap Clap_

"WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT TODAY. HER NAME IS MEILING LI."

_Clap Clap _(I think sensai has some problem with clapping before he talks.)

"STAY SEATED FOR THE REST OF THE PERIOD AND SHUT UP!"

And with that he left the classroom .

"Kinomoto you look nice today."

Sakura turned around to face Li.

"What the hell is wrong with you Li? I am wearing a school uniform like every other girl."

Syaoran grew pink. "Umm, well the uniform looks good on you."

Sakura raised her eyebrow.

_What's wrong with Li? He must have some weird sickness that I dont know about.. hmmm_

She was too busy thinking about what type of sickness that Li had and she didn't notice that Li was coming closer to her and his eyes were closed and his lips were puckered up.

_Eww, I think Li is trying to kiss me. Like that will ever happen._

Suddenly gross thoughts of Li making out with Sakura filled her mind.

She started shivering at the thought of that.

Li was coming closer and closer... Sakura's eyes once again grew large..

**_SPLASH_**

"WAKE UP KAIJUU!"Touya poured a bucket of ice cold water on Sakura.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! What was that for?"

"That's for not waking up on time kaijuu! Your alarm has been ringing for the last five minutes."

Sakura glanced at her alarm clock which read 7:20

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sakura ran around the room slipping her uniform and brushing her teeth while trying to put her socks on. She combed her shoulder length auburn hair and stuffed her books into her backpack.

"See you later Touya!"

She ran out the door and sped down the street.

"**BOO!"**

"AHHHHHH!"

Sakura fell to the ground as Syaoran laughed his head off.

"What the hell did you do the for?" Sakura asked, impatient, hands on her hips.

"Hahaha you should have seen the look on your face.. haha!"

She rolled her eyes and ran off to school.

_That dumb Li, always making me late for school one way or another. Some people never change._

So how was it? Sorry if this chapter was sorta boring.Let me know what you think in your reviews! Thanks so much!

-Tearsofanangel014-


	5. Makeover Time!

Chapter 5:

Sorry guys, it took me a REALLY long time to update.I had writer's block on this chapter. But thanks to the people who reviewed me!

**Skylerx3**

**Romancerox**

**Animefreakkagome**

**Krimson Fallen Angel of Heaven**

**696kawii baka696**

Disclaimer:I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

Sakura ran into her classroom five minutes after the bell rang. Terada sensai was talking about some spring festival and dance or something like that. Sakura sat down in her seat and rested her head on her hands. She glanced at sensai who mouthed '_two hours_'.

_Great, just what I need, two hours stuck in detention._

(Lunch)

"Sakura, have you heard about the spring festival?" Tomoyo asked while licking her ice cream cone.

_Hmm.. that voice sounds farmilar.. I wonder how she knows my name.._

"Are you going with anybody?"

_That voice sounds so far away but yet so close... who is it?_

"What do you think I should wear, should I wear my purple kimono to the festival? "

"Tomoyo I don't think Sakura is listening.."Syaoran pointed out.

_These people know my name.. how weird.._

"Sakura? Sakura!" Tomoyo waved her ice cream cone infront of Sakura's face

No response.

_The voice is getting angry.._

"SAKURA ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" Tomoyo started yelling in her face.

"I told you Tomoyo. Look at her eyes, they have swirls in them. You're boring her."

_Geesh this person never gives up._

"Here, this'll wake her up"

_What's he talking about?_

"**FIRE FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE!**" Syaoran shouted in Sakura's face.

She jumped up and started screaming,

"Fire? What fire? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Fire, I'm gonna die!"

Sakura opened her eyes and stopped running in circles. She looked at the faces of Tomoyo and a laughing Syaoran.

Wait Syaoran.

_Syaoran_

"ARGGGGGGG! It was you! I fell for you stupid trick!"

"Hehe it was worth the look on your face!" Syaoran started laughing and then started rolling on the floor.

"Look Li, I know your weird but I think your weirdness has gone too far. I'm leaving before you spread your weirdness."

"Wait Sakura! You didn't answer me! Should I wear my kimono to the festival?" Tomoyo asked

Aha! The identity of the annoying voice is revealed!

"Umm.. I'm not sure, let's go to your house after school and pick then."

"Sure! I'll wait for you outside room 1."

"Room 1? Right I have .. detention..."

"Yup, that's right. Maybe you should start waking up earlier since your always late, and then you get detention." Tomoyo suggested.

"Gee, thanks for your sympathy."

"Sure! I'll meet you after school, I have to ask my choir teacher something. See you later!"

"So, it looks like it's just us two huh?" Syaoran opened one eye and looked at Sakura.

"Sure looks like it dummy. Is there anyone else talking to us? I didn't think s- "

"SAKURA!"

_Hmmm... I wonder who is calling me ... _

"Umm.. Sakura I think someone is calling you." Syaoran pointed a finger at a running figure.

"Aish! I know that, I'm not deaf!"

_Unlike some peo-_

Sakura was just about to finish her thought when someone tackled her to the ground.

"HOEEE! What was that for?"

"Sakura it's me Meiling! I came all the way from Hong Kong and I don't even get a hello?" Meiling Li asked pretending to be angry.

"MEILING! When did you arrive? I could have picked you up! Why didn't you call me? I missed you so much!"

Sakura began firing all sorts of questions at Meiling.

Meiling looked at her cousin, Syaoran, who just started laughing.

" I just got here. Wei insisted that I go visit you. So here I am!"

" I'm sooo happy that you finally came back!" Sakura squealed as she gave Meiling a giant hug.

The school clock tower rang three times, signalling students to return to class.

"Guess you have to go back to class huh?" A sad Meiling asked, even though she knew the answer.

" Unfortunatly, yes. But come to Tomoyo's house after school and we could have a slumber party!"

"Sure!"

(After school)

"Sakura! Over here!" Tomoyo yelled, waving her arms in the air.

"Hey Tomoyo, Meiling."

"Come on let's go now."

The three girls linked arms and headed off to Tomoyo's house.

"I have an awesome idea! Let's give each other makeovers for the spring festival!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Great idea." Sakura and Meiling said, trying to be enthusiastic, but they remembered what happened after Tomoyo gave them makeovers.

**_-Flaskback-_**

_(8 Grade)_

_"Oooo! I should give us a makeover for the Winter dance!" Tomoyo said._

_"Sure! That'd be awesome!" Meiling and Sakura squealed._

_Tomoyo brought them into her room and started on Meiling first. Sakura decided to pick a dress for her._

_She hummed a tune while applying eyeliner to Meiling's eyes. She added some eye shadow and blush. After ten minutes of fumbling with Meiling's hair, Tomoyo announced,_

_"I'm finished! It's a surprise so you can't look in the mirror until you get to the dance."_

_"Here's your dress Meiling."_

_Sakura whipped out a pale pink dress. Meiling _

_"Hurry and change it's almost time to go and we still haven't done Tomoyo's make up!" Sakura shouted to Meiling._

_While Meiling was picking out her shoes and Sakura's dress, Tomoyo did her make up.Half an hour later, all three of the girls were putting the final touches on the outfits._

_A soft knock came from the door and Henry, Tomoyo's chauffeur came and announced that it was almost time to go._

_"Alright, let's go Meiling, Sakura!"_

_Henry whisked the girls away in Tomoyo's white limo as the three girls chatted in the back._

_"What do you think about my dress?" Sakura asked neverously. She smoothed out the skirt of her dress as Tomoyo and Meiling examined it. It was a strapless jade green knee length dress. On her feet she wore white ballet flats, with a ribbon wrapping around her legs, stopping right under her knees._

_"It's so kaiwaii!" Meiling and Tomoyo yelled out at the same time._

_" Thank you. I like your dresses too!" Sakura said _

_On Meiling was a pale pink tank top dress with black high heels. Her hair was up in a bun with a few curly wisps of her hair hanging down.Tomoyo was wearing a satin midnight blue gown with her wavy raven black hair down._

_They opened the doors and walked in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the three. A small giggle came from the crowd and more joined in. Suddenly everyone was laughing at them. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling ran into the restroom and looked into the mirror._

_"WE LOOK LIKE RACOONS! TOMOYO!!" Meiling and Sakura screamed together._

_Apparently, Tomoyo had added a little too much eyeshadow and eyeliner. They turned around to yell some more at her, but she had already left. Meiling and Sakura walked back into the gym and scanned the crowd._

_"Umm.. Meiling, do you notice that everyone except us is wearing black and white?" Sakura asked._

_" Tomoyo! She never told us that is was a black and white night."_

_For the rest of the night, Meiling and Sakura were found walking around, but never with Tomoyo._

**_-End Flashback-_**

"Well, how about Meiling and I give you a makeover this time?" Sakura grinned evilly as she winked at Meiling.

_Operation Revenge On Tomoyo is ready to begin._

So what do you think about this chapter? Was it boring? Please let me know in your reviews. Next chapter you will find out how Tomoyo looks after her makeover!

-Tearsofanangel014-


	6. Revenge begins

"There! All done!"

Sakura and Meiling grinned evilly. Now, to complete this plan, they had to pick the perfect outfit.

"Meiling, do you have the dress?" Sakura whispered quietly to Meiling.

"Yeah, but how do you know Tomoyo won't figure out the plan?" Meiling asked, wringing her hands.

"I have my ways, don't worry." Sakura smirked. "Here, give the clothes to Tomoyo and tell her to change. It's almost time for the festival to start."

Tomoyo rushed to the restroom after grabbing the clothes from Meiling.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled to the girl who was half-way down the hall." I have some thongs for you to wear!"

"WHAT!" Tomoyo screeched.

"SHOES dummy! I'm just kidding, now hurry and change." Sakura laughed.

* * *

"Syaoran! Phone!" Yelan Li knocked on her son's door. After a minute of waiting, she walked in Syaoran's room only to find him listening to his IPod, with the volume turned up to the max. Yelan walked up to her son and whispered "Syaoran" She whispered a little louder,"Syaoran" A little louder, "Syaoran" "Syaoran" "Syaoran" By now she was yelling. She pulled off his headphones and screamed, "SYAORAN LI! PHONE!" 

"AHHH!" Syaoran yelled and fell off his chair and onto the floor. He stood up slowly and muttered "oww, my poor butt" Syaoran looked at his mother and said, "Phone? Oh, right thank you for telling me."

Syaoran grabbed the phone from down the hall and leaned against the wall.

_I bet it's Eriol._

"Hello?"

"Hey Syaoran! It's me Eriol!" Eriol yelled into the phone.

_I knew it!_

Syaoran held the phone away from his poor ear. "What do you want Eriol?"

"Do you wanna come to the festival with me?" Eriol asked, still yelling.

"Sure, meet you at Penguin Park." _Anything to get off the phone with the person who is trying to make me deaf._

* * *

"Do you really think I should wear this outfit?" Tomoyo asked with a frown. 

"Why not? It looks great on you!" Meiling assured Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was wearing a flouncy lace dress, knee high socks and ballet flats. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, she had fake eyelashes and too much blush on. In other words, she looked like a puppet.

"We promise, you look fine. Come on, let's go." Meiling linked arms with Tomoyo and Sakura as they walked to the festival.

"Oh look! The water balloon station, my favorite!" Sakura squealed as she ran to the booth.

Tomoyo and Meiling ran to the booth. "Let's play!" Tomoyo squealed and sat down.

Sakura paid the lady and angled her water shooter at the clown face.

"HI SAKURA!"

"AHHH!" Sakura screamed and fell of her stool.

Sakura literally growled when she saw Syaoran. "Li! What are you doing here! I was hoping for a night of peace away from you!"

"Too bad." He pulled out some money and slapped it on the counter."Ready to go down Kinomoto?"

"Pssh, you're going down." Sakura faced the clown head, waiting for the water.

The water came shooting out of the machine. Sakura's clown face got closer to the top..closer ..closer..

**_DING DING DING_**

"We have a winner!" The lady congratulated _Tomoyo _and gave her a giant stuffed bear.

"Of all people Tomoyo!" Syaoran said.

"Where's Eriol?" Meiling asked. He always hangs around Syaoran.

"..."

"I'M HEREEEE!" Eriol screamed as he jumped on top of Syaoran. But at the same moment, Syaoran decided to turn around. Eriol had landed on top of Syaoran and their faces were only inches apart.

"AHHHHHHH! Get off me!" Syaoran yelled.

He stood up and thought,_ Why does Eriol come jumping on me whenever someone says his name?_

"Hello? Do you want to come with us or not?" Meiling waved her hand infront of Syaoran's face.

"Huh? Um.. sure..." He didn't know what they were talking about but went along with them anyway.

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived at the local diner. Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo decided to get a table while Sakura ordered. 

She walked up to the counter. "Hello. I would like two hamburgers, two large frie-"

"Hey I know you! Your _Sake _aren't you?" The boy behind the counter grinned. He had shaggy blond hair and piercing blue eyes. His name tag read, 'Jake'.

"No. I am not wine." Sakura gritted her teeth." Now I would like to finish my order."

"Of course..." Jake blushed slightly and continued on with her order.

* * *

"...look I didn't want to wear this dress in the first place!" 

As Sakura walked up to the table she heard Tomoyo and Eriol arguing.

"... well if you didn't like it you shouldn't have worn it!" Eriol shot back, his eyes shining with that oh so familar sparkle.

"... they said it looked good!" Tomoyo was now breathing hard and turning red.

" Ahem.."

Six eyeballs turned to look at Sakura.

"Um.. your food is here."

"Syaoran, get Sakura a chair. Hurry, I'm starving!" Tomoyo just smiled at Sakura as if nothing happened.

Sakura grabbed a burger and sat on Syaoran's chair. He could get his own chair. She took the paper off the burger and started to eat. Sakura was just about to take a bite of her burger when **CRASH - **she fell on the floor with the contents of her burger all over her face.

The diner was silent for only a second, then everyone started laughing. Tourists started snapping pictures of Sakura and over the roar of laughter, she could hear Eriol saying," My friends, now that is a good costume."

Syaoran leaned over to help Sakura up and whispered,"Didn't you hear Tomoyo, she said I was getting you a chair."

Sakura stared at him for a second more, then ran out of the diner.

_Syaoran Li better watch his back, it's time to start the 'Ultimate Revenge Plan'_

* * *

-Next day at School- 

The sun rose quietly and shone it's rays upon the world. The birds were singing a cheerful morning song brightening everyone's moods...all except for one ...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KINOMOTO!"

The scream of Syaoran Li could be heard all over the world. Somewhere in Italy, you came hear an old housewife say," Mama Mia! What in the world could have caused that scream?"

Syaoran's alarm clock was set to go off at 8:00 instead of 6:45. Today it was his turn to make breakfast for his family,someone had greased his floor with olive oil, and when he had just enough time to take a quick shower, he found that his shampoo was wet cement and his uniform shrunk two sizes smaller. To top it off, his teeth turned black.

Sakura Kinomoto, for once in her life, was the first person to arrive at school. She laughed at loud as she thought of the look on Syaoran's face. An elderly couple passing stared at our laughing-her-head-off-Sakura.

When the first bell rang, everyone was in their seat except for Syaoran. The second bell rang and he still wasn't here. Finally five minutes into sensai's lecture, you could hear stomping in the halls. You could hear a "crap!" as shuffling of papers. The door swung open and there stood a very angry Syaoran.

Yoko sensai asked,"Why are you late Mr. Li?"

"I WAS LATE BECAUSE OF THAT IDIOT OVER THERE!" He pointed a finger at Sakura and stared.

Sakura just smirked.

"SIT DOWN MR.LI!"

Syaoran stomped his way over to his seat and sat down.

**CRASH**

Our lovely Sakura had sawed off the legs of his chair and stuck them back in. When Syaoran tried to stand up, the seat of the chair stuck to his behind- she had also super glued the seat to his pants.

Yoko sensai just sighed and said,"Mr. Li please just sit down."

"Now," continued the sensai"you all know about the spring play. We are doing 'Sleeping Beauty'."

The class burst into excited conversations about the play. When the chattering stopped, she continued.

"Everyone will put their name on this chart. Each blank part goes with a character of this play. Don't worry there's enough parts for everybody."

After everyone wrote their names the teacher tore off the piece of paper.

"Now let's see who will play the prince." She traced the line going down...

"Mr. Li congratulations!"

The girls swooned in joy. A chance for them to get close to their Syaoran.

"Now the princess will be played by..."

"ME!!" a girl cried out loud.

"MEEE!" another girl cried.

Liane, the bimbo of all bimbo's yelled, "NO IT'S ME!"

"The part will be played by..." She stared at the name with surprise.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed me! R&R this chapter too please! Thanks!

-tearsofanangel014-


	7. Cheese ice cream and revenge plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

Sorry for not updating sooner! Homework, tests and school! I hope to have another chapter before Christmas. But if you review it makes me feel that some people like my story. Now on with the story!

Chapter 7: Cheese ice cream and revenge plans

* * *

Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of her eye sockets when she heard her name. Li Syaoran was the prince and she was the princess. 

Unbelievable.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura and Syaoran yelled at the same time." I refuse to work with this Idiot!"

"Shut up!" They said at the same time again.

"Stop copying me!"

"ARGGGGGGG I sai- "

Yoko sensai cut them off."Ms Kinomoto and Mr Li, please stop. Practice for the play will start this Friday. I hope you can all come."

* * *

'This is unbelievable. Working with Li. And we both got leading parts!' Sakura thought as she walked to the courtyard. Suddenly, a foot came out of nowhere and tripped Sakura. She was just about to stand up when someone pushed her down again. 

Liane Walters and her posse were surrounding Sakura. She poked Sakura in the chest with her finger. "Look Syaoran Li is mine. If you even dare to lay a finger on him, you're dead. Got it?"

Sakura put on a fake smile. "Sure got it" She pushed Liane and started walking away.

"Hey Saku! What's up?" Tomoyo grinned as Sakura walked up.

"Mmm.. nothing much. Let's see, I set Li's alarm clock for 8:00 instead of 6:45, greased his floor,put wet cement in his shampoo, shrunk his uniform two sizes smaller and turned his teeth black with food coloring. Then when he got to school I sawed off the seat legs and stuck them back in, super glued the seat to his butt and somehow ended up getting leading parts in the school play. Life's quite peachy, don't ya think?"

"Quite peachy I'd say" Tomoyo replied sarcasticly " so do you think Yoko sensai would let me design the costumes for the play?"

Sakura sweat dropped 'I had a feeling she'd ask this'

"Umm maybe you should ask her?"

"Yup! I'll go do that! See ya!" Tomoyo jumped up and ran off.

"HI SAKURA!!!" Syaoran screamed into her ear.

"AHHH! Stop sneaking up on me!" Sakura snapped.

"Why? We have to be together for the play anyway." Syaoran sat down and put his arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Get your hands off me!" She screamed and ran away.

" Love, come back!" Syaoran called.

* * *

"So Eriol, what do you think we should do for the Ultimate Revenge Plan?" Syaoran asked. 

"... cheese..."

"Hmmm. Cheese. What about that?"

"...ice cream..."

"I don't understand. Ice cream and cheese? Oh! You like cheese flavored ice cream!" Syaoran said sarcasticly.

"...cheese cake..." Eriol muttered.

Syaoran grabbed Eriol by the shoulders and shook him back and forth. "Listen to me! Stop daydreaming!" He slapped Eriol a couple of times too. "ERIOL!!!"

Just then, Eriol's head shot up and bonked with Syaoran's head.

"What the hell is your problem? I was having the best dream ever! Cheese flavored ice cream! " Eriol snapped.

As Eriol walked away, Syaoran muttered, "People these days have serious issues. Cheese flavored ..."

* * *

"..ice cream. That's what I'll have!" 

As Sakura walked through Penguin Park, so many memories came back.

-Flashback-

_Twelve year old Sakura watched as her best friend's house was being packed into brown cardboard boxes and loaded into the moving truck. _

_"Xiao-lang, do you really have to go? You can stay at my house for as long as you like." She frowned at the thought of being all alone with nobody to play with. Her best friend and her first love was leaving for China. More tears ran down her face. _

_" Saku, both of us know that even if I did want to stay I couldn't." Xiao-lang stroked Sakura's cheeks with the back of his hand. He pulled a green box out of his pocket. Inside was a silver bracelet with cherry blossoms and little wolf charms._

_"Here, I want you to have this. Keep it as a reminder of me." Xiao-lang dug in his pocket again and pulled out a stone. A pink and green heart shaped stone to be specific. He broke the stone in half , gave one half to Sakura and kept the other half._

_Sakura pulled Xiao-lang into a giant bear hug. They stayed like this for sometime until Xiao-lang's mother said it was time to go._

_"I'll miss you. Will you write to me?" Sakura asked._

_"Of course! I'll miss you more than you miss me." Xiao-lang's eyes were now overflowing with tears too._

_"Hope to see you soon." Xiao-lang gave Sakura another hug._

_"Me too."_

_Sakura waved goodbye as she watched Xiao-lang's car fade away until it was only a dot in the horizon._

_-_End Flashback-

_

* * *

_

"I'll have two scoops of rainbow sherbert please." Sakura payed the man and sat down on a bench. She licked her cone as she thought about Xiao-lang.

'He never sent me any letters. But he said he would. I guess he found someone else to be with. '

" HI LOVE!!!"

"HEY BABY!!!" Sakura replied sarcasticly.

" Li what do you want?" She was starting to get a headache just talking to Syaoran.

"I need your help." Syaoran replied sounding more serious.

" Fine I'll hope,pray and cross my fingers that you will get serious help one day."

"Haha. Very funny. Sakura, I really need your help." He leaned in close like he had someting really important to say." Eriol has lost it. Daydreaming about cheese flavored ice cream. Then slapping me because I woke him up."

"So you want me to get revenge on Eriol because he daydreams about cheese ice cream? " Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Yes. I know it sounds lame but there are other things too. But I can't tell you right now. I'll meet you at the Karoke Palace tonight. Is that okay?"

"Yeah it's fine. Let's go now. It's cold." Sakura rubbed her palms together.

"Here have my sweater." Syaoran gave Sakura his sweater and they started walking back to her house.

* * *

"GRRRR. That Kinomoto girl will get it. Touching _my_ Syaoran like that." 

Five girls were hidden in the bushes.

"Let's go."

* * *

As Sakura and Syaoran approached Sakura's house, Syaoran asked,"Do you know who is buying that house?" 

Syaoran pointed to the house next to her's.

She shook her head."No."

"Well guess what? I'm your new neighbor."

'I'm your new neighbor' was all Sakura heard before she fainted.

* * *

Was this chapter ok? I thought it was sorta boring. Please let me know in your reviews.

I need at least 27 reviews if you want the next chapter.

Thanks!

-tearsofanangel014-


	8. Plans

Chapter 8

I am soooo sorry. I said that I would update before Christmas, but i didn't. :(

* * *

Sakura woke to the sound of the t.v. She looked around and found out she was in her own living room. Then she saw Syaoran sitting on the couch eating a bag of chips. 

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked now sitting up.

"Oh. Your awake." Syaoran replied, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"You didn't answer my question. Who let you in?"

"..." Syaoran was still watching t.v.

Sakura grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"Hey! What was that for?" He said now turning around. Syaoran snatched the remote and turned the t.v back on.

Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor. How dare he steal the remote from her. He tore it right out of her hands. This wasn't even his house!! She got up, marched over to the t.v set and pushed the 'off' button.

"Stop turning off the t.v!" Syaoran yelled.

"It's not even your house!" Sakura shot back.

Syaoran pressed the 'on' button.

Sakura pushed the 'off' button.

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

**_POOF_**

The screen flashed white and smoke came out from the back.

"You broke my t.v!" Sakura screamed.

"It wasn't all my fault!" Syaoran objected.

" Of course it is! What the hell are you doing in my house?! No one even invited you over!" Sakura felt the blood rush up to her face. Her heart started beating faster.

Syaoran walked over to Sakura and put his arm over her shoulders.

"Darling, don't you remember how I said I was your new neighbor and you fainted?" Syaoran said now smirking.

Actually she did remember but Sakura just didn't want to talk with her new neighbor. It was already hell just sitting in the same room as him.

"Look, I would just love to chat with you all day, but I have other things to do. So out you go." And with that she pushed Syaoran out and slammed the door in his face.

Sakura walked up to her room, thinking that she would finally have some time to herself. She thought that she heard something from downstairs. Sakura heard footsteps on the staircase. As quietly as she could, Sakura ran into Touya's room and grabbed his baseball bat. The sound of feet shuffling on the floor made Sakura cringe in uneasiness. The footsteps came closer and Sakura clutched the bat close to her chest.

"Sakura. What are you doing in my room?" Touya asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Uhh... I was hiding?" Sakura answered with a nervous laugh.

"From what? I know, it must be those oh so scary monsters that hide in your closet. And of course, you run to me for protection. Come here, Touya will protect you..."

Sakura couldn't tell if Touya was being sacastic or not. But if he was joking around why were his arms stretched out like he wanted a hug? She swatted his arm away and left the room.

"Oh yeah, I don't need protection from you. **_Your_** the monster so why would I need protection from monster?" Sakura asked witha smirk on her face.

* * *

-Later that day- 

Sakura was surfing the web when she glanced at her clock. It read _7:45 PM._

"Crap! I'm suppose to meet Li at the karoke place!"

She pulled on her navy blue Anchor Blue sweater, grabbed her Nikes and ran out the door.

Sakura approched the Karoke Palace just as the clock stuck eight o'clock. She walked in, scanned the room and found Syaoran sitting on the sofa sipping a cup of ...was that _apple juice_ ?

"Hey." She sat down on the sofa.

"Your finally here. I've been waiting for at least half an hour. Well, let's get started."

And with that, he pulled out a dozen rolls of paper, which he had written plans of revenge. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw how many he had.

'Wow, he was serious about this.' Sakura thought.

"Okay, so I thought that we should try this plan first." He grabbed on of the rolls and spread it out on the coffee table. The title was 'Eriol and his love- Cheese flavored ice cream'

Sakura started reading the paper. There were things about making him eat cheese flavored ice cream with grasshoppers, dead flies, mosquitoes and cockroaches. Then taping it and putting it in the play's intermission.

"Look Li, this is a good start but I don't think Eriol would really care."

"Oh. So if this doesn't make Eriol care, what do you think would?" Syaoran asked.

"Well this is what I had in mind..."

* * *

-Next day at school- 

The students of 3C chattered as they waited for their home room teacher to arrive. Tomoyo glanced at the clock every ten seconds, waiting for Sakura to arrive. But of course Tomoyo knew that Sakura would be late- or so she thought.

Suddenly that door swung open and Syaoran and Sakura walked in laughing together. The whole school knew that Syaoran and Sakura were rivals. But looking at this picuture...something was wrong.

The chattered stopped and turned into whispers and pointing at the two standing next to the door. Sakura and Syaoran looked at eachother and turned a light shade of pink, then they sat down in their seats.

The day passed quite slowly for both of them until it was time for the play rehersals.

( bold is for Sakura and italics is for Syaoran)

-_Scene 15 Take 650-_

The prince(Syaoran) opens the heavy metal door to the princess's chamber. He walks over to her side and gazes at the princess.

-_ Princess! I have finally found you!_

The prince leans an for a kiss. As soon as h-

"AHHHH! I can't do this!" Sakura shouted.

Syaoran pulled Sakura into the storage closet.

"Look, Sakura I promised you that I would help you with your lines if you helped me with my revenge plan.So please just try to work with us here." Syaoran said, staring straight into her emerald eyes.

Sakura sighed. "Fine. But you better get me some ice cream after."

"Sure, now let's go."

* * *

Once again, I am soo sorry I didn't update sooner.

The interent connection was lost and I didn;t have any time to go on the computer.

Well, happy new year to all of you!

Please review this chapter as well!

Sorry again!

-tearsofanangel014-


	9. Plans put into action

Chapter 9

Ok , I updated sooner this time. It's a three day weekend for me so I have some extra time. Well hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS**

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura walked through the park together, licking their ice cream cones and laughing. 

"Do you really think Eriol will fall for it?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know but we'll see." Syaoran replied.

* * *

- Next day at school- 

Sakura woke to the sound of her annoying alarm.

_6:15_

"Argghh.School."

She pushed off the blankets and brushed her teeth. Quickly, she wolfed down her breakfast and ran out the door.

Sakura arrived at school ten minutes later, suprised not to see Li standing by the entrance gates. She was the one usually late. She leaned on the gate and closed her eyes.

"WAKE UP!"

Sakura's head snapped.

"Woah, you scared me."

"You were sleeping I had to wake you up." Syaoran replied, with a bored expression on his face.

"Well now your here, let's get started." She said with an smirk.

* * *

**7:45 A.M**

The two had just finished putting their final touch to the 'Revenge Plan'. Sakura and Syaoran walked through the classroom door just as they were expecting the class to point and laugh again, just the the other day. But the classroom was empty. Sakura checked her watch. It read: 7:45.

"Where the hell is everyone?!" Sakura yelled.

"How am I suppose to know? I thought class started at 7:50!" Syaoran shouted.

"Whatever. I have another plan."

"What is it?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"You know how Eriol really loves Natasha Bedingfield? And he has posters of her in his locker? You always complain how he sings, so you could make a video of him singing. You like that idea?"

"Love it." Syaoran replied." I'll tape it today. Brought my camcorder!"

**_BRINGGGGG_**

The bell rang just as Sakura and Syaoran finished their talk. They sat down in their seats and waited for Eriol to come. At last he finally came, ten minutes after the final bell rang, wearing the intermediate school uniform, instead of the regular one. His hair was standing up and he apparently smelled like ... was that_ cotton candy_?!

* * *

-Earlier that morning- 

Syaoran stuck his head out from behind an apple tree. No one was around and the coast was clear. He ran to the next closest tree and hid for a few seconds. Mr. and Mrs. Hiirigizawa had already left for work so Syaoran had at the most forty five minutes to work out his plan. From his backpack, he pulled out a roll of paper Sakura had written for him. It was a map of Eriol's house and all the people he had to watch out for. He quickly scanned it and stuffed back in. Syaoran found the spare key in the fake stone and entered the house.

Syaoran ran up the stairs and peeked in Eriol's room. He was still sound asleep. Then he snuck into his bathroom and traded his shampoo for shaving cream, conditioner for wet cement. Syaoran then went into the laundary room and found Eriol's school uniform. He dug in his backpack for something, opened the dryer, took out Eriol's uniform and stuffed something else in there.

Now back in Eriol's room, where he was snoring quite loudly, Syaoran took all of his pencils and traded them for his sister's feathered pens and pink pencils. He grabbed all of his socks and stuck under the bed, traded his boxers for thongs and switched his size nine shoes for size six. Syaoran walked over to Eriol's alarm clock and checked the time set for the alarm. _7:15 _

'Wow. That lazy head. I wake up an hour earlier than him.' Syaoran thought.

For the last part of this plan, he pulled out his camcorder and started filming Eriol snoring, drooling and clutching his Barney stuffed animal.

* * *

-back in the classroom- 

All the guys snickered as Eriol passed by. He was quite aware of the reason they were laughing at him.

That morning he had woken up, taken a shower but while conditioning his hair with what he thought was Pantene Pro V his hands stuck to his hair. He thought standing under hot water would make the stuff wash off. After fifteen minutes it came off. He then quickly got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. His hair was sticking out in all directions. He decided blow drying it would fix the problem. But it didn't. Hair spray must work he thought. It didn't, it just ended up making him smell like cotton candy and his hair would stay like that for the next five hours.

Finding some socks was difficult. I mean seriously! Where could a pair of socks go? So last resort was borrowing a pair from his dad. Then he couldn't find any of his boxers. All he found was ...**_Pink and frilly THONGS!!!_**

"What the hell is this?!" Eriol screamed.

Eriol ran back into his parent's room and look for some of his dad's boxers.

Nothing.

He ran into the laundary room.

Still nothing.

It was either wearing wet boxers or thongs.

He then ran out the door wearing his shoes that were too small for him.

* * *

Some people snickered while other people just laughed, not trying to hide it. I mean who could not laugh at this sight? 

Eriol was just standing there, practically dying of embarassemt, looking constipated and smelling girly.

- Boy's Locker Room-

Syaoran grabbed his camcorder and prepared for the next part of the plan.

No one knew about this except for Sakura and himself. Out of the corner of his eye, Li saw Eriol approaching and more guys laughing. Eriol got to his locker and started humming a tune to help brighten up his ...unfourtunate day.

"I'm bringing sexy back..." Eriol started singing softly.

Syaoran started filming...

"... them other boys don't know how to act..." He continued singing and he started undressing.

Syaoran was still filming.

" ... I think it's special-"

"Look! Hiiragawaza's wearing a **_THONG_**!!" the guys laughed.

" Oh wow! He's so ... gay!" A guy said.

"And it's pink too!" another guy added.

Syaoran snickered as he thought,' Wow, and I thought that he would just wear wet boxers.'

Suddenly, the bell rang, telling the students it was time for third period to start.

"I'm not even changed yet!" Syaoran said.

-Outside on the field-

'Where's Syaoran?' Sakura thought. It was already five minutes into class and Li was no where in sight.

The physical education teacher came out and started taking attendence.

"... Daidoujii Tomoyo?..." The teacher started.

"Here." Tomoyo said.

She went on until she reached Sakura.

"..Kinomoto Sakura."

"Here." Sakura said.

"Li Syaoran.."

No answer

"Li Syaoran." She said again.

No answer.

"Umm Miss..._Krabby pants" _Sakura said squinting at her name tag. " Mr. Li has been injured, so he may be late today." Sakura quickly covered for her partner in crime.

At that exact moment Syaoran came out apparently limping.

"Mr. Li! How nice of you to join us!" Miss Krabby Pants said.

"Yes, it's a lovely day isn't it?" Syaoran said.

"Yes it is." Miss Krabby Pants replied "now go run five laps around the track!"

* * *

- Play Rehersal- 

(A/N: italic for Sakura and bold for Syaoran)

_My prince! You have finally found me!_

**Of course! I have waited my whole life for the perfect woman. And I have found her... Will you marry me?**

_Of course!_

The two embrace, curtains cover the stage and actors and actresses prepare for the next scene.

-Scene 17 Take 50-

The setting is at the church garden.

**I do...**

_I do..._

They supposedly kiss and the students come out.

"Cut!" Eriol yelled.

"That was great Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said.

Yoko sensai interrupted them.

"As you all know, the final play will be held this Friday. As a gift to all of your hard work, we will go on a three day camp on the mountains!"

The students started chattering excitedly as Sakura and Syaoran just looked at each other.

"Am I suppose to be happy?" Syaoran asked.

"Not sure. But I'd take this chance to make more revenge plans on Eriol." Sakura replied.

"Yeah but we have to get through the play first. Why do we even have to kiss?" Syaoran laughed.

"I don't know. Don't ask me. I didn't write it." Sakura said.

"Well I guess I'll just practice kissing you for now then!" Syaoran said with a smirk on his face.

"Hell no! Get away from me!" Sakura screamed.

* * *

So how did you like this chapter?

I think it was ok.

Please read and review this chapter too!

Thanks!

-tearsofanangel014-


	10. I miss you

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

* * *

Soft music is playing in the background as the class of three C works quietly on perfecting their lines for the play tonight.

"Great job everyone! This class has been done the best performance ever!" Yoko sensai praised.

" Thank you Sensai," The class said.

"Guess what!" Eriol shouted as he barged through the auditorium doors.

"What now Mr. Hiirigawaza?" sensai said, with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, I invited all of my family members to watch the play!" He announced.

"How peachy! That's just what we need. A room filled with crazy Hiirigawazas' "Sakura muttered under her breath.

* * *

Chattering and laughing filled the hallways as students rushed to their lockers to retrieve their books for their next class. 

The atmosphere is light and happy. Suddenly the bell rings, which signals time for the fourth period class to start.

Once again, Sakura and Syaoran walked into their class just as the bell rang.

The class was use to this by now. Everyday, just as the bell rang, they would come in the classroom laughing or talking.

The students started talking as they waited for the teacher to arrive. Five minutes later there was no sign of him.

Ten minutes later.

Still no sign.

Looking around the classroom, Sakura decided it was actually one of the 'nicely' decorated classes. The walls were painted white, but there were posters of old movies and shows like I love Lucy, MASH and Titanic. Bookshelves lined the sidewall, opposite of the windows. At the back of the room, there were bean bag chairs to sit on and chat if there was any free time at the end of the period.

Suddenly, Suki sensai came bursting through the doors, her hair in a tangled mess on top of her head and her blouse was poorly buttoned.

"Okay class, now that we are all here, I would like you all to start reading this book." The drama teacher said as she started passing out books."Miss Kinomoto please start reading."

Sakura looked at the pink covered book infront of her.

'What the hell is this? It better not be some mushy love story like last time.'

_-Flashback-_

_"Miss Kinomoto, please start reading." Tsuko sensai said._

_'The mystery of why love doesn't end' The title read._

_Sakura sighed._

_Why is that teachers always pick her to be the first one to read boring stories like this?_

_"'Tom! Tom! Where are you?'" Sakura started reading._

_Reading as Stacy Burke, she imagined Stacy being a blond bimbo. Wearing silver strappy high heels, she ran through her house- excuse me- mansion searching for her one and only love._

_Taking matters herself, Sakura decided to change the storyline a bit. Surely no one would notice._

_"'Stacy ran through the courtyard searching for Tom. Her shoe got caught in a cobble stone and she fell flat on her face. She got up carefully released her foot from her shoe and continued walking. EKKKK! Once again, Stacy fell. Only this time, she slipped on a puddle of water, flew backwards and landed on her back."_

_Some students snickered while other people just rolled their eyes._

_Sakura glanced at the teacher._

_Tsuko sensai's head bounced up and down and she snored._

_Obviously, the teacher wanted some time to catch some ZzZzZz's._

_Students started throwing paper balls and shooting spit balls._

_Sakura found a balloon and needle, blew the balloon up and walked over to the teacher's desk._

_She place the needle and balloon and needle on the left side of the teacher's head and popped the balloon._

_"AHHHH!" Tsuko sensai screamed._

_The class laughed out loud._

_Sakura hid beneath the desk and tried to muffle her laughs by clamping her hand over her mouth. But the sensai heard her._

_"Kinomoto Sakura! I suppose you are the one up to no good. Therefore you will be sentenced to a week worth's of detentions! Go down to the principals office now!" Tsuko sensai scolded._

_'Damn' Sakura thought' this is the third time this month.'_

_-End flashback-_

"Miss Kinomoto?" Suki sensai said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hmmm? Oh." Sakura started reading...

Ten minutes later.

Three fourths of the class was already asleep and some were snoring.

Sakura put down her book and looked around. The teacher and class had now fallen asleep. She waited for five minutes and then took out her apple iPod.

To her relief, the bell finally rang. Sakura ran out the door and crashed into someone.

"Watch where your going girl." Some guy said.

"Oh sorry!" She shouted back as she continued running down the hall.

A few minutes later, Sakura had bought her lunch and was looking for a place to sit.

"Sakura-chan!" A feminine voice called.

Sakura recognized that voice as Tomoyo. She walked over and sat down.

Today, Tomoyo was wearing light blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt and a black jacket. Compared to Sakura, Tomoyo was better dressed. Being a clothing designer, Tomyo did like to show off her designs but not in a bragging way. So sometimes she would wear her designes to school. But most of the time, Sakura somehow ended up being the model.

"So Sakura, how have you been doing. We don't really talk anymore." Tomoyo asked inbetween licking her ice cream cone.

Twirling her pasta, Sakura replied," Umm.. I'm doing good. So is Touya. He seems really tired when he comes home though. How about you?"

"Great! I just finished these new designs and I can't wait for you to try them on! Can you come over to my house after school?" Tomoyo practically squealed the sentence out.

"Okay. So I'll meet you by the school gates after school. Bye!" Tomoyo called back as she started sprinting toward the computer lab.

* * *

-Chemistry class- 

"Today, your teacher would like you to be paired up and start working on the next chemistry project. He has already picked your partner, so therefore I will read the list." The subsitute started calling out names.

Syaoran ended up being partners with Sakura due to their last names. The project was to dissect a cow's eye and write a report on it.

"Ughh... great." Syaoran groaned.

"I know." Sakura said.

"Hey, do you want to come over to start working on the project?" Syaoran asked.

"You mean to your house?" Sakura asked back while wondering if she had any plans tonight.

"Yup."

"Fine whatever. See you later." Sakura waved to him as she walked to her next class.

* * *

-After school- 

Sakura started to walk home by herself. But just as she turned the corner, someone grabbed her elbow and yanked her back.

"Sakura! Where are you going?"

"Huh?" Sakura spun around and found herself face to face with Tomoyo.

"Sakura, you were suppose to come over to my house today!"

"Oh yeah!" Sakura said, now remembering her plans with Li.

"Well, let's go!" Tomoyo dragged Sakura toward her house. But to Sakura, it seemed more like a mansion.

When they arrived, all Sakura could do was gasp.

A black, iron gate surrounded the house. Behind it, their was a beatiful green lawn, a giant stone fountain and rose bushes that lined the walk-way to the door.

"Wow Tomoyo. Your house is very pretty." Sakura commented her.

"Thank you"

Inside the house, there were paintings of the Daidoujii family. An old grandfather clock sat just below the staircase leading to the bedrooms and library.

"So Sakura, let's start trying on those outfits!" Tomoyo exclaimed, happily.

"Aww, do we have to?" Sakura asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes! Now come on!"

* * *

-Li mansion-

Syaoran waited for Sakura until 4:30. It was two hours after school had ended and there was no trace of Sakura. Where was she?

He had called her cell about ten times in the past half-hour, but there was still no sign of her.

Syaoran just loved hanging out with Kinomoto. The sound of her laugh, her emerald eyes twinkling. He just loved it all. His heart even started beating faster when he saw her walking down the hall.

He couldn't be falling for her, could he?

* * *

Sorry for the long wait!

I tried to write more but nothing would come. :(

But I hope to get the next chapter out soon.

Please read and review this chapter!

Thank you all!

I love you guys. Your so awesome!

Until next time...

-tearsofanangel014-


	11. Can't stop falling for you

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
Dear readers,  
I am very sorry for the slow (very slow i might add) update. I was not feeling well and last week was my birthday so I didn't have much time. Overall, I hope you like this chapter, it should be more interesting since my friend, romancerox, has been helping improve my story! So I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review. Thank you.

* * *

Impossible! He could not be falling for her! They had just started getting along and now this?! Isn't bothering the hell out of her the  
purpose of his existance? What the heck? But if it wasn't falling for her, then what was it? All the times he wanted to be next to her, just to see that bright smile flashed towards him, just to see those enchanting emerald eyes twinkling at something he had said or done... what was it? It couldn't be love, right?

Syaoran continued arguing with himself for the next half an hour. He had to get over her before tonight. The play was tonight! He'd better  
control himself. Suddenly, a knock came from his door, bringing himself back to reality, and Yelan Li walked in.

"Syaoran, there is a phone call for you."she said, as she handed him the phone. He took the phone from her hand.

"Thanks" He muttered. "Hello?"

"Hey! Syaoran!" A feminine voice exclaimed.

"Sakura? Where are you?" Syaoran asked, a worried tone in his voice and didn't realize he used her first name, but Sakura did and her heart beat a little faster, without her knowing why.

"Sorry I didn't meet you at your house. I forgot I had plans with Tomoyo and she dragged me to her house," Sakura replied and Syaoran realized she had went around his question.

"Oh. Well, when are you going to come home?"

"I'm not sure probably later tonight. Hey, how come you didn't answer your cell? I called at least five times, but you never picked up,"  
Sakura suddenly accused.

Syaoran looked at his phone, there where five voice messages. Oops.  
"Uhh.. I left it in my backpack?" Syaoran said, but his sentence ended with a question.

"Oh, okay so wh- " Another female voice interrupted their conversation.

"Sakura! Where are you?" A voice said, that sounded strangely like Tomoyo's. Obviously, it was since Sakura had said that she was at Tomoyo's house.

"Look, Syaoran, I have to go now. See you!" Sakura quickly whispered before she hung up.

'How weird' Syaoran felt his heart sinking, missing Sakura's warm sweet voice.

-Tomoyo's house-

Sakura ran out of Tomoyo's viewing room and into her bedroom. She glanced around the room hurridly and found a closed white wooden door. Sakura tore across the room and scrambled into the closet. Moments later, she heard footsteps and Tomoyo's voice.

"Sakura! Where are you?"

No answer.

"I know your in here. Just come out."

Sakura shifted her foot a little and a shoebox fell on her head. She tried stiffling her painful squeak, but the shoebox was really heavy and she accidently shouted, "Oww!"

"Come on Sakura, I promise no more frilly dresses!" Tomoyo called through the closet door.

"Do you really promise?" Sakura called back.

"Yes! Now please just come out."

"Fine okay." Sakura sighed as she unwillingly came out of the closed door.

Then, she saw Tomoyo holding an armful of frilly pink cloth, which strangely resembled a frilly, pink, dre-!

"NO!"

-Later that day-

"Come on, people! The play is tonight. Just one more run through then you can leave." Eriol shouted.

Sakura groaned. She had been stuck here ever since Tomoyo finished telling her to try on dresses. She had said that 'it was for the play. You need to have a good costume'.

"Good costume, my ass." Sakura muttered under her breathe as she tugged at the end of the a stray piece of pink, curly string.

"Nice dress, Kinomoto." Syaoran said, with a smirk on his face as he walked by. Dang... What a perfect outfit. Beautiful.

Indeed it was an eye-catcher. Her neck-line plunged deeply, the ruffles outlining a white part, the tank-top underneath, with a simple pearl necklace. The corset part of the dress was dark pink, which slowly faded into a lighter pink as the dress became frilliar and lacier to the bottom, which was laced with light pink cloth. At the shoulders were puffy sleeves, which then snapped and trailed Sakura's arm, with cuffs of pink and lace. To top it off was a crystal tiara glittering on her hair, with matching danginling earings. Beneathe Sakura's feet were white slippers.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Thanks for the heart-felt compliment," She shot back, with a scowl. And to think he might even like it, what a waste of time.

"Okay, people! Let's go! Start from scene seventeen!" Eriol yelled through the megaphone.

"Please, Princess, don't leave! I can't live without you!" Syaoran cried despairingly.

"I'm sorry. I cannot stay here."Sakura replied, not very happily.

"Why not? The curse has been lifted and we can finally be together."Syaoran walked over to Sakura and pulled her into a hug and Sakura felt her body just melt into his strong arms and chest. Syaoran noticed she leaned into him a little more than nessecary and smirked/smiled, heart beating a little faster.

"We just simply cannot be together. Your country is at war with my country. Can you not see how wrong this is?!" Sakura tore away from Syaroan, already missing his scent, his chest, his arms, AAH! Back to the play!

"That's the reason. My father will not allow it. Your father will not al- "

Sakura cut him off. "He won't allow what?" she asked sharply.

"Cut!" Eriol shouted." That was amazing!"

Sakura was suddenly surrounded by a group giggling friends, all telling her how wonderful she was.

"Thanks guys. But it wasn't all me. Li had some pretty good stuff going there. Go congratulate him too." Sakura said, waving one hand off towards Syaoran.

The group of girls squealed then ran off to Syaoran. He caught Sakura's gaze and glared at her. She knew that he hated being the center of attention, especially with her group of friends. Sakura just laughed and walked away, and had a feeling that Syaoran was watching her leave.

Indeed he was and in his head was, once again, the raging battle of his two minds.. One was denial, the other was telling him he was in love with Sakura.

-Tomeda High School Auditorium... That night-

"Friends and family, Class C 3's play will start shortly. Please take a seat." Tomoyo's melodic voice drifted throughout the room in the  
loudspeaker.

In the backstage, the actors and actresses were rushing around trying to find their lucky underwear or charm bracelet.

Syaoran was walking around, with a confused look on his face.

Tomoyo walked by and pulled him aside. "Hey, what's up? You look sort of weird. You're not going to throw up, are you? Because that would be BAD!!"

"Huh? No, no, I'm fine. No I'm not going to throw up and NO! I don't need to get my head shaved! Where did you get that from? Hey, have you seen Sakura?" Syaoran asked, still looking confused.

"Yeah, she's over by the curtains. It's almost starting time. Break a leg and see you later." Tomoyo said as she waved and walked away.

"Hey Kinomoto." Syoran greeted as he walked up to Sakura, as she glanced up at him, noticing the lack of her first name.

"Oh hey. Are you nervous?" Sakura asked, hands clasped in front of herchest.

"Not really. But I can see you are. You're practically shaking. Oh look! There's a flying raccoon!" Syaoran exclaimed as he pointed to the other side of the stage.

Sakura looked to where he was pointing. "Where I don't seeanything.Hey! That wasn't funny!"

Syaoran laughed." You are so gullible."

Sakura just pouted and crossed her arms.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Are you happy now?" Syaoran said, innocently.

"Hmph."

"I take that as a yes?" He offered a sheepish smile.

"Fine okay. I accept your apology." Sakura said, now smiling a little. She couldn't stay angry at him for long.

"Great. It's almost time for the opening scene. Are you ready?"

Sakura frowned. "Not really. This is my first play ever."

"Wow really?"

"Yes. What's so surpri- " Sakura was cut from her sentence by Eriol's  
grinning face and voice,

"You guys. Come on, showtime in thirty seconds!"

Sakura took a deep breath."Okay, well good luck to you."

Syaoran smiled.You too."

A/N: (Bold for Li and Italics for Sakura Regular underline for  
narrator)

Long ago, there was a king and queen who ruled a kingdom far, far away.  
When the queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, the whole kingdomwas overjoyed.

(We skip to seventeen years later)  
Princess Sasuku walked to the courtyard and sat down on a stone bench.

Her father was sending her away to live with her aunt in the next town.

That would mean that she could not see Prince Tokuga anymore.

**"Princess! What is wrong? Why are they forbidding me to see you?"**  
Syaoran asked.

_I have to go! I cannot stay here anymore!_ Sakura looked away.

_"Why? You can come and stay with me. I can't! I am being sent away, to live with my aunt. I will not be ableto see you anymore. Please go find someone else,"_ Sakura's eyes pleading.

"**No! I cannot just leave you here to be sent away! And I cannot ever find someone else to love, you are the one for me. There is no one else," **Syaoran said with so much emotion that Sakura felt her heart leap at these words, but she knew that it was all just a play.

_"Do you not get the situation at hand? I am being sent away and there is nothing you can do about it!"_

**"Please princess, do not leave! I cannot leave without you!"** Syaoran cried.

_"I am sorry. I cannot stay here,"_ Sakura turned her head away sadly.

**"Why not? Your curse has been lifted and we can finally be together!"** His voice filled with so much happiness, it was hard to tell this was fake.

_"We just simply cannot be together. Your country is at war with my country. Can you not see how wrong this is?!"_ Sakura's eyes started filling up with genuine tears.

**"That's the reason. My father will not allow it. Your father will not al-"**

_"He will not allow what?"_ She blinked her tear-filled eyes questionably.

**"This."**

Prince Tokuga, Syaoran, walks over to Princess Sasuku, Sakura, and  
kisses her.

Sakura's eyes widen with surprise. What is Li doing? This isn't the part of the play!

Syaoran also seemed astonished. He saw Sakura standing there, with tears welling up in her eyes and he wanted more than anything for them to stop, even though this was just a play. At first he was going to just wipe them off, but her lucious lips were just too tempting.

* * *

A/N:

And now I will leave you here!  
What did you guys think?  
Better? Worse? About the same?  
I promise the next chapter will be good!  
Well, until next time...  
-tearsofanangel014-  
P.S: I changed the outline of sleeping beauty to be something moredifferent. Sorry if its confusing.

This is romancerox here! If you hated the description of the dress, youbetter now flame tearsofanangel014 cuz I was the one who wrote it ok?!


	12. Is this love?

Chapter 12

Did you like the last chapter? I hope you did. My wonderful friend, Romancerox, has been helping me with it. I wrote this chappie by myself, hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

* * *

**

Recap from chapter 11:

Prince Tokuga, Syaoran, walks over to Princess Sasuku, Sakura, and  
kisses her.

Sakura's eyes widen with surprise. What is Li doing? This isn't the part of the play!

Syaoran also seemed astonished. He saw Sakura standing there, with tears welling up in her eyes and he wanted more than anything for them to stop, even though this was just a play. At first he was going to just wipe them off, but her lucious lips were just too tempting.

* * *

-Normal POV- 

After Li and Sakura pulled away, she shot him a look clearly saying 'what was that?' He just shrugged and walked off the stage. Of course the crowd when wild and was cheering like crazy.

"Li Syaoran! Get over here right now!" Sakura screamed as she stomped her way backstage.

Syaoran sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why the hell you just kissed me! That wasn't part of the script!"

"Well, I was only trying to spice things up. It was getting pretty boring you know."

Sakura's face was now red as a tomato." Oh yeah. Sure it was. I so believe that, let's go get some lamb chops now!" Sakura screamed, obviously sarcastic.

"Look, Kinomoto, that was the truth. Honest. I really don't see why your so mad." Syaoran said, trying to calm her down.

"Are you still mad at me, Sakura?" Syaoran asked quietly.

"You stole my first kiss." Sakura muttered.

Syaoran then burst into fits of laughter. "That ahahaha was your haha first kiss?" He said through giggles. " I don't believe it. What are you seventeen, eighteen? This is hilarious!"

"Ha-ha. Very funny."

"Okay, okay sorry." Syaoran said, still laughing.

"Hmmph. Whatever." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and walked away.

* * *

-the next day- 

**SPLASH!**

"Hey kaijuu! Wake up. Your going to be late!" Touya said as he threw a pail of freezing water on Sakura.

"Hmmmph. Go away..." She muttered, still sleeping.

"Fine." Touya glanced at her illuminated digital clock and walked out of her cherry blossom themed room.

**_7:15_**

ZzzzZZZZzzzz...

Downstairs, Touya sat at the dinner table, eating his breakfast. He glanced up from the newspaper article he was reading and settled his gaze on a photograph of his parents.

" I really miss you guys. You shouldn't have left us alone." He said, getting teary-eyed.

_-Flashback-_

_Touya leaned against the main gates of Tomoeda High. He sighed, the final bell had rang twenty minutes ago and there was no sign of his little sister._

_"Onii-chan! Sorry!" Sakura shouted as she ran up to her older brother._

_"You should be. Mom and dad are waiting for us." _

_They started towards walking home. _

_"So how was school today?" Sakura asked, trying to start a conversation._

_"Fine. How was your day?" _

_"We had a new teacher in World history. I think her name was Mi- "_

_Sakura was cut off by the sirens of a firetruck followed by a police car and an ambulence._

_The path that the cars took led up to the hill where only the Kinomoto family lived. This meant only one thing._

_Sakura's eyes filled up with tears, fearing the worst. _

_"No, no. Sakura, Mom and Dad probably went to the grocery store. I think they just left the stove on." She knew Touya was trying to comfort her but she heard the uncertianty in his voice._

_"Come on. Let's go." _

_The two ran up the hill, only to see their house burning down in a shower of flames._

_"NO!" Sakura screamed and ran up to her house._

_"Sakura! Come back!" Touya yelled and grabbed his sister by her arms. "We can't help them now."_

_Touya pulled Sakura into a hug. They stayed like this for a few moments, then she tried to run into the burning house again._

_"Miss! Miss! You cannot go into the house." A fireman called to Sakura._

_"Bu- but m- my parents are inside!" Sakura said, her voice a little shaky._

_"Miss, you parents were inside the house when the fire started. We couldn't save them. I am very sorry."_

_-end flashback-_

Touya wiped away a stray tear, then glanced at the clock again.

7:20

_Where is that little kaijuu?!_

"HOEEEEEE!"

Shuffling and stomping could be heard from upstairs, then Sakura grabbed and stuffed a pancake in her mouth.

"Bye! See you later!" She shouted, spraying pancake crumbs everywhere.

"Say it, don't spray it, monster!" Touya yelled back.

* * *

-School- 

**_RINGGGGGG_**

Sakura ran into the classroom and sat down in her seat just as the first bell rang.

"Hey Kinomoto. For once, you've made it on time. I'm really surprised." Li said, obviously happy that the emerald eyed girl was here at school today.

She turned around and was hit in the face with a piece of wet paper. Sakura peeled it off, only to be hit with another.

Then, she stood up and yelled,"What the hell do you want?!"

"Ahem. Miss Kinomoto, do you have a problem with me coming into my classroom to teach?" The new teacher, Mr. Mitchell asked.

She sat down and muttered quietly," No sir."

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan! Want to hang out at my house after school?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Ummm, sure." Sakura replied, not really knowing what she was saying.

"Hey baby, what's up?" A husky voice asked from behind.

Sakura turned around. "Who do you think you're calling 'baby'? If you want to talk to a baby, I could introduce you to a friend of a friend of my second cousin's twice removed best friend's boyfriend's sister's cousin who's also a friend of a frien- "

"Whoa, Sakura chill out. I can't talk to my _girlfriend _now?" Syaoran asked.

"What do you mean 'girlfriend'? I would NEVER go out with you. No offense though."

"So much for never. Your going out with me now." Li replied with a smirk.

Sakura now had the feeling that someone was shaking her by the shoulders.

"Hmmph, go away" She said, trying to wave them off.

"Sakura, come on, we have to go now." A frienly female voice said gently.

"GRRRR! I said go away!" Sakura screamed.

"SAKURA! WAKE UP!" Tomyo yelled into her ears.

Sakura's head jerked up and collided with stone sculpture project for World Civ. A few seconds later, a pebble sized bruise formed on her head.

"ARGGH! My poor head! Call the ambulance! AHHH!" Sakura hollered, running around the room holding her head, obviously overreacting.

Then, once again, she ran into something. This time it was Li Syaoran, the boy with chocolate colored hair and amber eyes who had fallen for the emerald eyed girl running around.

* * *

-After school- 

A cool wind blew through the air, stirring up occasional leaves laying on the asphalt. Two teenagers walked along, laughing at the events that happened at school today.

"I can't believe you fell asleep in chemistry. That's hilarious." Syaoran said, still laughing a little.

Sakura punched him playful punch on the arm. "It wasn't that funny" She protested.

"Yeah, whatever. So did you hear about the camping trip we were going to?" Syaoran said, changing the subject.

"A little. What about it?"

Syaoran chuckled. "We have to share a cabin with Liane Walters and Eriol."

"Oh joy."

* * *

HA! 

There it is!

Finally I finished the chapter. Did it take that long this time?

Please review this chapter too!

Hope to update soon.

-tearsofanangel014-


	13. Blonde bimbos and over excited guys

Chapter 13

Dear readers,

I apologize for the slow update. I know it has been over two months since I have updated and am very sorry.

These past months went by amazingly fast and I have not had enough time to write. Including finals, exams and extra credit, life is zooming past.

Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter and I will continue writing.

Thanks!

* * *

Recap from chapter 12: 

_-_After school-

A cool wind blew through the air, stirring up occasional leaves laying on the asphalt. Two teenagers walked along, laughing at the events that happened at school today.

"I can't believe you fell asleep in chemistry. That's hilarious." Syaoran said, still laughing a little.

Sakura punched him playfully on the arm. "It wasn't that funny" She protested.

"Yeah, whatever. So did you hear about the camping trip we were going to?" Syaoran said, changing the subject.

"A little. What about it?"

Syaoran chuckled. "We have to share a cabin with Liane Walters and Eriol."

"Oh joy."

_

* * *

_

"Liane Walters, the blonde bimbo I love to hate?! Are you serious?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran laughed softly. "Yes. The girl who has the giant crush on me. It's not like I want to share a cabin with her either."

Sakura sighed. It was terrible just **seeing** Liane, but having to spend an entire week sharing a cabin with her? Sakura might as well just jump off the Empire State Building. In other words, suicide.

In the first grade, when the Kinomoto family just moved to Tomoeda, Touya had forced Sakura to be friends with Liane. She thought Liane was alright, but by the fourth grade things had started to change.

_-Flashback-_

_"Oww." Sakura moaned as she brushed the small rocks from her hands. She stood up, only to be pushed down again._

_Liane Walters and her bimbo blonde posse towered aboved a small and frightened Sakura._

_"Look, Kinomoto, If you ever try coming near us again, I will personally beat your up so you won't see the light ever again. Got it?" Liane said in a creepy low whisper._

_"B-bbbut I didn't do anything!" Sakura stammered._

_The group of girls, suddenly seeming taller than ever, all gave her a glare then walked away._

_-end flashback-_

A shadow crossed over Sakura's face. "Hey space case! Are you listening to a thing i'm saying?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura laughed. "Of course! You were mumbling about camp and Liane."

"Yeah, something along those lines. So I was thinking this would give us a better chance to prank Eriol and maybe Liane too. What do you ..."

* * *

-Later that night- 

"Think?! When do I every think before I speak?" Sakura shouted.

Touya fumed while pacing around their living room. "Well, you better start thinking before you speak. I do not want another call from your history teacher saying how rude you are and how you always talk back. Do you understand?"

"Yes Onii-chan."

"I don't want you to fall back into those old days. Okay?"Touya asked.

"Okay."

-The next day-

"Class! Settle down now! I have an important announcement to make. Please listen carefully." Ms. Yoko cleared her throat and continued. "I assume all of you have found out who your cabin mates are, well at least the ones who pay attention." She glanced over to the group of jocks and cheerleaders, who seemed very interested in who was winning texas hold'em."Now as I was saying, the bus will leave at exactaly 8:45 next Wednesday. Please make sure you come before eight O'clock. We plan to arrive at the camp before noon."

The bell rang just as Ms. Yoko finished talking and students gathered their belongings and went to their next class.

Syaoran caught up with Sakura and started to talk. "So, have you thought of any plans yet?"

Sakura seemed a little dazed. "Hmmm? Plans for what?"

Syaoran stopped in his tracks, his mouth hanging down to the floor, not believing what she just said. Sakura Kinomoto, the girl who hates Liane Walters just as much as he hates her forgot to hate Liane. Unbelieveable!

Sakura turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Noth- nothings' wrong! I'm fine! Hurry or else we'll be late for math. Let's go!" Syaoran stammered as he ran ahead.

_Li seems to be acting strange. I wonder what's wrong._ Sakura thought.

She sprinted toward her next class and sat down just as the bell rang. Sakura dug around in the front pocket of her pink Jansport backpack, searching for her pink pencil bag filled with pink pencils.(and we all wonder what her favorite color is) Instead of finding her pencil bag, she found a piece of binderpaper. Unfolding it, she wondered what this was. It couldn't be her homework or notes, she stuffed loose papers into her folders.

She gasped and her eyes widened to the size of a quater as she realized this a love note.

_My beautiful Cherry Blossom,_

_I know this may seem awkward, recieving a letter like this, as I feel strange writing this. But I am too shy to tell you face-to-face. All those times we hung out I slowly fell in lov-_

"Sakura! What are you reading?" A perky female voice asked.

She twirled around and found herself face-to-face with Tomoyo.

_Wow. It's Tomoyo, my seemingly best friend that I've known all my life. We haven't talked in like, ages! I wonder if she's mad at me or something..._

"Hello? Sakura!"

"What? I not reading anything. Just studying. For- for the geography quiz! I mean exam." Sakura laughed nervously, hoping nobody saw the love letter.

"Oh, okay. So you want to hang out later this week or something? We don't talk that much anymore." Tomoyo asked.

"Sure!"

* * *

-After school- 

The sun was shining, scattering it's bright rays everywhere. The sky was a perfect sky blue, and not even the smallest trace of a cloud was in sight. Two Converse wearing teenagers walked along, chatting occasionaly.

"Soooooooooooo. Guess what?" Syaoran asked, trying to start a conversation.

"..."

"Okay, I'll tell you anyways. I've come up with a prank of **ALL **master pranks! And it's unbeiliveably, wonderfully,awesome-ly WONDERFUL!" Syaoran exclaimed happily.

"Wow! That is terrific!" Sakura finally replied, every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, I know!" He exclaimed again, not sensing the sarcasm.

"Hmmph."

"So I'll show you what it is! It's in my room, I won't keep you waiting long. It's just going to take a couple minutes."

Sakura sighed. This was some day. "Fine, hurry up. I have to make the darn dinner today."

"Okay, okay! Let's go."

The two walked toward the Li house, excuse me, mansion. Inside the mansion, chandiliers hung from the ceiling, beautiful and expensive art hung from the walls and there were at least a dozen maids to assist the heir. Sakura and Li climbed the grand staircase and followed the hallway to his room. Syaoran's room was decorated with green objects. Green bedspreads, green rugs, green chairs, green pencils, green lamps, green green green!

"Nice house."

Syaoran pretended to be surprised. "Really? Why thank you!"

He grabbed some random scrolls of paper lying next to his bed and spread them across his desk.

"So, this is what I thought we couold do..."

* * *

-At dinner- 

"How was school today, kaijuu?" Touya asked.

"Fine, thanks for asking,dinosaur."Sakura shot back.

The two rival siblings ate the rest of dinner, which consisted of modern-yaki in scilence.

Just then the phone rang.

"I got it!!" Touya and Sakura hollered at the same time. They made a mad dash for the phone in the living room. But Touya grabbed the phone.

"Hel- !" Touya started to say, but she snatched the phone from her brother's hand and ran into her room.

"Hello!" She panted.

"Yo, Kinomoto! What's up with all this yelling and stomping? I can hear it from my house!"Li asked.

" _huff huff_ nothing!_ Pant pant_ I'm fine, why did you call?"

"Uhh, well you left your cell phone here."

_My precious phone!_ "Oh! I'll come over and pick it up! See you in like five seconds! Bye!" Sakura slammed down the phone and ran down stairs, thrust the phone into Touya's arms, ran out the door and amazingly made it to the Li's house in five seconds.

"Hello Wei!" Sakura greeted the elderly man.

"Miss Kinomoto."

Sakura walked into the living room and found Yelan Li reading the newspaper.

"Hello Mrs. Li. How are you?" Sakura asked politley.

"I am fine, how is you brother doing?" Yelan asked, putting down the newspaper adn taking off her reading glasses.

"Oh, good. I don't mean to bother you but your son said I left my phone here?"

"Yes. It's in his room, on the desk."

"Thank you! Have a good evening, Mrs. Li!"

For the second time that day, Sakura found herself climbing the staircase, following the winding hallway and opened the door to Syaoran's room. The room was all dark, except for a lamp that sat on his desk. Next to the lamp was her phone.

"My phone!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran towards it.

"Hey, Sakura. What are you doing in my room?" Syaoran suddenly asked.

She stopped running and whirled around.

There Li Syaoran was. The most popular boy in Tomoeda High, who have fallen in love with Kinomoto Sakura was standing in the doorway with only a towel wrapped around his waist and wet hair dripping water that started to form a puddle on the floor.

Uh-oh.

* * *

-Sigh. Finally finished!

-Was this chapter Okay?

-Please let me know. And yes, it took a very long time. Sorry!

-Read and Review. Thanks!

-tearsofanange014-


	14. Towel incidents and shopping crazy girls

Dear Readers,

I assume it was very annoying waiting all these long months for me to update.

I apologize.

This chapter may have taken about five zillion years to update, but i think it's pretty good.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14 

Recap from chapter 13:

For the second time that day, Sakura found herself climbing the staircase, following the winding hallway and opened the door to Syaoran's room. The room was all dark, except for a lamp that sat on his desk. Next to the lamp was her phone.

"My phone!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran towards it.

"Hey, Sakura. What are you doing in my room?" Syaoran suddenly asked.

She stopped running and whirled around.

There Li Syaoran was. The most popular boy in Tomoeda High, who had fallen in love with Sakura, Syaoran was standing in the doorway with only a towel wrapped around his waist and wet hair dripping water that started to form a puddle on the floor.

Uh-oh.

* * *

_Oh my God. _Sakura thought. _This is absolutly CRAZY! I came here to pick up my beloved phone and I see Li in a towel. **Unbelievable!**_

"So, ummm... you think you could wait in the hallway while I get dressed?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh yeah! Of course!" Sakura stuttered. Then she twirled around and tripped over a shoe.

_Great. Why do I always make a fool of my self? _

She slowly got up and walked out the door.

_God, I feel so STUPID! I tripped over a freakin' converse! This is so lame._

A few seconds later, the door opened. Syaoran came out wearing straight leg jeans and a white and blue Levi's T-shirt.

"Hey..."

Sakura blushed. "Hi. God, I'm soo sorry about that! I did not want that to happen! I mean, I was looking for my phone and then you scared me and then I tripped over your conv- "

"Sakura it's okay." Li said as he hugged her.

"...Okay..."

* * *

-The next day- 

"I mean it was soo bad Tomoyo-chan! I was so embarrassed!" Sakura said making fists.

"Well, I'm sure it really wasn't _that _bad. Or was it?" Tomoyo thought carefully.

Sakura grabbed a cookie off the platter that sat on the coffee table. The two girls were in Tomoyo's sitting room, talking about Sakura's 'incident'.

"It was ..." she was quiet for a few seconds, then she exploded. "It was **_TERRIBLE!_** I can't even start to explain how I felt! This is so lame! Why do I even care?! Hmmm? Tell me why!"

Sakura turned to Tomoyo and shook her by the shoulders."Tomoyo-chan! I think I am going crazy! Maybe I should just spend the rest of my pathetic life in my closet, wouldn't that be just freakin' peachy?" She fumed.

Tomoyo sighed. _Sooner or later I would of had to say this. I suppose she won't get madder than she already is ..._

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said gently while looking into her blazing emerald eyes," I think your in love with Li."

_Silence_

"**_WHAT?????? _**Have you lost your mind? Ohmygod! My best friend is absolutely crazy! And I thought _I_ was a mad person! Pssh. Pu-leeze! Next thing you know miss Tomoyo over here," Sakura gestured toward her," will be acting like a manic just exactly like that crazy cat woman on the Simpsons!"

"Sakura, You should calm down."

"_Calm?_ I am calm! Can't you see that I am! Maybe you need glasses..."

_Oh god._

* * *

"Hey Sakura." Syaoran greeted her as she walked into class the next morning. "You look nice today." 

Sakura blushed. "Umm... thanks?"

Syaoran just smiled.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said.

"Oh, 'morning Tomoyo."

"Aren't you excited for the camping trip this weekend? I just can't wait!"Tomoyo squealed.

"Yeah, I really wanna get out of the house this weekend. Touya's gonna be studying for his giant exam or whatever. _How fun, _right?"

Syaoran snorted. "Major fun."

"Yeah, about that night... sorry." Sakura muttered.

He reddened "It's oka- "

"What happened?!" Eriol butted in.

"NOTHING!" Li, Sakura and Tomoyo shouted at the same time.

"What do you mean?"Eriol still tried to pry out some little tibits of information.

_Aboso-fucking-lutely NOTHING!_ Sakura fumed. Again.

"Aha! I got it! I bet Li and Kinomoto over there had this _ginormous_ make-out session. Am I right or am I right?" Eriol clapped his large clammy hands together.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Are you even in this class, Eriol?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what the hell are you doing in this class?!" Syaoran hissed.

"Eh, I dunno. Just wanted to 'chill' with my friends. Ya know, catching up on what was happening."

Just then all of the chattering stopped- of course except Eriol. His motor-mouth never seemed to wind down.

Miss Yoko cleared her throat and then started to take roll.

"Kinomoto, Sakura"

"Or maybe Li and Kinomoto were having a pillow fight?" The blabbermouth continued.

Sakura shot him a 'Cut it out' look. "Here."

"Li, Syaoran."

"Here."

Blah, blah, blah.

She smiled cheerfully. "Now is there anyone I didn't call?" The answer to this question was always a no. It was three-quaters of the way into the school year. How could she _not_ know if anyone was missing?

"ME!!" Eriol hollered.

Miss Yoko looked up. Why was there a mad kid in her classroom?

"Mister Hiiragawaza, why are in this classroom?"

"I just wanna chill with my friends. This class is much cooler than my homeroom."

"Mister Hiiragawaza please exit this room and go to your own class."

"But why?" He whined.

_Cause she said so! _Sakura thought bitterly.

"Please, just get out."

"But wh- "

"Jesus just get **_out! _**" Li, Sakura and Tomoyo shouted at the same time.

"I still want to know w- "

"Hiiragawaza, Eriol get out of this classroom by the time I count to five. If you are not out by then I will have to suspend you.

"One.."

The motormouth didn't move.

"Two.."

"Get out." Li hissed.

"Three..."

"**NOW **"

"Four..."

"My brother is gonna beat you up if you don't." Sakura said.

"Fi-- "

In those few milliseconds, Eriol managed to scramble out of his seat, knock a few people out of _their _seats and ran out the door. He did not want to mess with Kinomoto's bro.

* * *

After Sakura's fourth period class, it was lunchtime. As usual she was starving. She walked out to the patio area and waited for Tomoyo to come out. A few minutes later, she entered the patio area. 

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Hi."

Tomoyo smiled, "So did you start packing for the camping trip yet?"

"Uh.. no?" Sakura was always a last minute packer. Last year, when Tomoyo went camping with Touya, Yukito and Sakura, she had to wait an hour for Sakura to pack. Then halfway to the campsite, Sakura said that she left her pillow at home and demanded that Touya drove back and got it for her.

"Oh. So do you wanna go shopping with me this weekend? I need a new sleeping bag and we could get some new clothes too. There's a Memorial Day sale."

She shrugged. "Sure. Can you meet at my place?"

"Okay."

For the rest of the lunch, the two girls chatted about what they thought they would do at camp.

-Later that day-

"Hey Kinomoto, wait up!"

Sakura turned around, expecting to see Syaoran running towards her. Instead she saw Eriol.

Ugghh. Great.

"You," She said, pointing a finger at Eriol. "What do you want?"

"Ehh, nothing much. I just wanted to know what to pack for camp."

"What do you thi- " Sakura started to say, but then she stopped herself. This could be a chance for Li and her to make a fool of Eriol.

"Well, this is what I was thinking..."

-The next day-

_**DING DONG!**_

Touya shuffled over to the door and opened it. Before him stood Tomoyo.

"Oh, hey. Come in." He greeted.

"Thanks. Is Sakura awake yet?" Tomoyo asked Touya.

He smirked and glanced toward the stairs.

She smiled as well, understanding what he meant. Sakura was never on time for anything.

Tomoyo walked up the stairs and down the hallway to Sakura's room. When opening the door, she found it hard for her eyes to adjust to the dark room. The blinds were closed and there were piles of books everywhere. Clothes were thrown carelessly around the room and our sleeping beauty was catching some ZzzzZZzz's in her comfy bed, unaware of what was going to happen.

Tomoyo gently shook Sakura by the shoulders. "Wake up."

"Mmmff."

"Wake up." She said a little louder.

"Grrrr. Go away Touya."

"Tomoyo pulled off the covers. "Wake up, girl!"

"Arggggh! Can't you let me get my sleep?!"

"No! We have to go!"

"I dun wanna!" Sakura said, slurring her words.

Tomoyo went over to the window above the bed and yanked up the blinds to expose the sun's blinding beams.

"OHMYGOD! I think I'm going blind!!!!" Sakura screamed. She ran out of the room and into the bathroom.

While Sakura was doing whatever she does in the bathroom, Tomoyo tidied up a little and picked a cute outfit for her. Tomoyo browsed through the closet for a few minutes and then found some things. Skinny jeans matched with a black belt. Then she laid out white Blink-182 band tee and a grey Hurley zip-up sweater. To top it off, she found some black and white polka dotted earrings and white Jack Purcelle's.

Ten, might I say, loooong minutes later, Sakura came out walking unsteadily. She sat down on the bed and looked at Tomoyo.

"What are you doing here?" She croaked.

Tomoyo stifled a laugh. "We, are going on SHOPPING SPREE!"

"Oh. I see." She picked up the clothes and went back to the bathroom. "I'll be back." Sakura muttered groggily.

"Yeah, I'll wait in here."

Tomoyo sighed and sat down at the computer chair. She pulled out her black chocolate and checked to see if there were any messages. One text.

_hey. where are u?_

It was Li.

_at her house._

_Oh. Whatcha guys doing 2day?_

_mall/._

_of course. _

_:) we do love shopping._

_typical girls._

_listen i g2g text back l8er. _

_bye._

Just as Tomoyo was getting up, a paper floated to the floor.

_What's this?_

It was a pink piece of paper and typed in small print.

_My beautiful Cherry Blossom, _

"Oh God, I hope this isn't what I think it is." Tomoyo muttered. She quickly put back the paper on the desk and walked away. She pretended to be busy checking her self out in the full length mirror if Sakura came in, catching her reading the letter. Tomoyo took a long hard look in the mirror. Her outfit was okay. Straight-leg jeans. Black T-shirt that had white and grey hearts on it and a white hoodie. Also, she had on plain black Converses.

"Hey, so whatta ya think?" Sakura asked, poking her head through the door. She was wearing the outfit- which looked amazing on her.

"Aww, it looks so cute!" Tomoyo squealed.

Sakura frowned,"Really?"

"Yeah! But you need a little make-up. Here lemme." Tomoyo pulled a stick of black eyeliner out of her tote bag and applied a thin layer under Sakura's eyes. Then, she grabbed a compact off the dresser and brushed her cheeks lightly. Tomoyo stood back and looked at Sakura thoughtfully.

"It's perfect! Let's go."

* * *

Five hours later, Tomoyo came home, exhausted. She, of all people did not know that Sakura could do _that _much shopping. It was absolutley... amazing! First they had gone to Pac Sun, where Sakura had tried on almost every pair of jeans and hadn't even bought any of them. Then the pair went to Forever 21, Anchor Blue, H&M, Hot Topic and the Converse store.

When she reached her bedroom, she dropped a dozen shopping bags on the floor and flopped on her bed. After walking the mall with Sakura dragging her everywhere, Tomoyo probably had blisters on her feet the size of pancakes.

She sighed. And she wanted to do this too?! God.

Even after all the shopping today, they still didn't get anything needed for the camping trip next week.

Darn it.

* * *

"Tomoyo-chan! Aren't you so excited?!" Sakura squealed as she hugged Tomoyo.

"Sure." She laughed. Sakura and Tomoyo were waiting for the bus to come. The air was still a little chilly, even though it was already mid-April.

A few minutes later, Eriol and Li walked up the pair of girls chatting.

"Hey gang!" Puffed Eriol.

"_Gang_?" Repeated Tomoyo.

"Yup. That's us."

"Eh, actually, I think that's you. A one-man-gang." Li said. Then he turned to Sakura and Tomoyo. "Hey you guys."

"Oh, hi Syaoran." Tomoyo greeted.

"Li." Sakura muttered. It seemed she was still embarrased about the 'Towel around the waist' incident.

Just then a Royal Coach travelling bus stopped in front of them. It parked just a few centimeters away from the picket fence separating the school field and the parking lot.

"Class! Let's go!" Miss Yoko shouted as she herself started to get on the bus.

"So much for roll call." Eriol said. Loudly.

"Oh! Right! Thanks for reminding me Eriol." She shouted. "Class come back! We have to take roll!"

The class groaned. "Thanks a lot, dude." Li said punching him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, anytime." He replied, not sensing the sarcasm in Syaoran's voice.

After fifteen minutes of taking roll, they piled into the bus again.

"Well, here we are. On a stinky, lame bus, ready for new adventures. I'm sure we'll have fun right?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"Right.Here and we'll have a toast." She dug around in her enormous backpack and pulled out two mini bottles of Martinelli's apple cider and handed one to Sakura." To new adventures."

Sakura laughed and raised her bottle."To new adventures."

* * *

-God. I feel bad making you guys wait so long for this chapter. I'm so sorry.

-School once again has started.

-eww.

-I hope to have a new chapter up every two months or so.

-please read and review this chapter too. it makes me feel like i'm actually writing for someone who enjoys reading this lame stuff.

-thanks!

-until next time, tearsofanangel014-


	15. Unibrows, beds and beans what's new?

Chapter 15

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry I did not update sooner.

I had this giant case of writer's block.

And plus, I don't really plan what I write, whatever pops into my head goes into this story.

But I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

* * *

Recap from chapter 14: 

"Class! Let's go!" Miss Yoko shouted as she herself started to get on the bus.

"So much for roll call." Eriol said. Loudly.

"Oh! Right! Thanks for reminding me Eriol." She shouted. "Class come back! We have to take roll!"

The class groaned. "Thanks a lot, dude." Li said punching him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, anytime." He replied, not sensing the sarcasm in Syaoran's voice.

After fifteen minutes of taking roll, they piled into the bus again.

"Well, here we are. On a stinky, lame bus, ready for new adventures. I'm sure we'll have fun right?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"Right.Here and we'll have a toast." She dug around in her enormous backpack and pulled out two mini bottles of Martinelli's apple cider and handed one to Sakura." To new adventures."

Sakura laughed and raised her bottle."To new adventures."

* * *

-Chapter 15 

Sakura stifled a giggle as she watched Tomoyo. Her head rested on her giant backpack and her hair looked like a lion's head. A tiny puddle of drool had formed, running down her chin and starting a waterfall cascading down the front of her open backpack.Syaoran and Eriol had grabbed a Crayola marker and started drawing on Tomoyo's face. Eriol called the unibrow and mustache while Syaoran got the beard and hideous extras. And Sakura? All she did was laugh the whole time.

-Five minutes later-

_Giggle giggle._

**Oh god! Li, what are you doing?**

Shut up, you loser! You'll wake her up!

"Nrggggh!"

Oh crap! You see what you did now?

_SHH! She's gonna wake up!_

"I am trying to sleep here! Can you please just shut the fu- "

A tall shadow fell across Tomoyo's face. "Syaoran and Eriol. What on Earth do you two think you are doing?"Miss Yoko asked.

"Absolutley nothing at al- " Syaoran started to say.

Eriol cut Li off, "As you can see, Miss Yoko, we are testing out _our _artistic skills on Tomoyo here. Also -"

_"OUR?** OUR? **_YOU HAVE NO ARTISTIC SKILL AT ALL! LOOK, THIS UNIBROW LOOKS LIKE AN ICE CREAM BAR!" Li exploded.

Miss Yoko seemed shocked. She did not expect this to happen. Well, expect the unexpected Miss Yoko.

"Syaoran, calm down now. We can solve this um.. proble- "

A ring of fire seemed to burn in his eyes. "CALM? I AM CALM! CAN YOU PEOPLE NOT SEE THAT I AM PERFECTLY CALM?!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

By now, a large group of students had gathered around the five people.

Suddenly, with speed as fast as lightining, Tomoyo shot up, grabbed Li by the collar and pulled him to the back of the bus.

"Look Li, I've already been put through even embarassment and I don't want you to draw in this giant circus crowd okay?" Tomoyo snapped.

Li stepped back, surprised that his best friend, Tomoyo, would ever do this. In all of his years of pulling pranks on her, this was a first.

"S-sure."

Tomoyo smiled as if nothing had happened. "Great!" She hugged him and then went back to her seat.

Li stood their speech-less.

_For the past eleven years I must have not realised that my best friend was crazy._

* * *

-a few hours later- 

Sakura yawned. Sitting on the bus for four hours without getting up was not a good idea. But after getting of, it felt good to stretch.

"Sakura! Come on, it's time to go." Tomoyo called. After spending fifteen minutes in the ladies room, she finally came out. Her face was red from scrubbing off all the magic marker.

Tomoyo burst out laughing. Sakura's face looked like a swollen tomato.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"_Giggle giggle. _Oh nothing. Just that painting behind you. _Giggle giggle."_

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Umm, we are in a **_courtyard_**. Why would there be paintings here?"

Tomoyo instantly shut up. She did not want to get on Sakura's bad side. Once when they were in fourth grade, Tomoyo had pulled a prank on her and it had been hell. For weeks, Tomoyo would open her locker to find stinky gym socks or tampons flowing out.

Needless to say, if you got on her bad side, you don't ever go back.

"Oh, nevermind. Come on, we have to meet up with the class in the main room." Tomoyo said as she grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her towards the hall.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Typical Tomoyo, always making up excuses.Whatever. She would play along with Tomoyo until she had a chance for revenge.

* * *

As Tomoyo and Sakura walked into the meeting room, everyone turned and watched them. 

"OH GREAT! WE HAVE TWO YOUNG LADIES TO VOLUNTEER!" Burt the science counselor boomed.

Tomoyo stopped dead in her tracks. _Volunteer? For what? I never said I wanted to._

"What are you talking abou- " Tomoyo said, well almost at least, before Burt interupted her.

"WONDERFUL! NO OBJECTIONS?"

"What are we doi -"

"LET'S GET STARTED THEN, SHALL WE?" Burt continued,obviously not aware that Tomoyo was objecting.

"But- "

As we can see, Miss Tomoyo is quite annoyed.

"Come on ladies. Let's go. No time to dwaddle." Burt said, coaxing them.

_Dwadle? Exactly how lame can you possibly get?_

Burt urged them onto the stage and explained to the audience what was happening.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, these two young ladies are here to show you the safety rules of Camp Fun and Games[A/N: yes i know, the name is pretty sad. First," Burt leaned back and asked for Sakura's name.

"What's your name little girl?" Burt whispered.

_Little girl?! Like mister old guy we are in high school!_

"Sakura" Tomoyo answered for her while looking straight at Sakura with a look that plainly said '_What the hell are you doing?_'

"Sakura here, is going to show everyone the consequences of what will happen when you are running... "

_WTF? So we cannot run at camp freakin fun and games? What are we suppose to do? Skip like freakin first graders the whole time?_

"And our other volunteer... umm miss..."

"Tomoyo." Sakura said.

"Right! Miss Tomoyo here is going to demonstrate... "

* * *

-In the cabin- 

The group of four gathered around in the wooden cabin. Eriol, Li, Liane[ ahem, miss bimbo bitch and Sakura were fighting over who would get which bunk.

"So, who wants the top bunk?" Eriol asked. "I don't really care so who ever wants it can have.."

He barely got the words out of his mouth before there were shouts of "Me!" or "What?! I called it before!"

Just then a knock on the wooden door silenced the whole cabin.

Eriol walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Tomoyo with her four Gucci bags. She smiled shyly.

"Hey, you guys. Um, the counselors told me to come down to your cabin 'cause like.. umm Naoko got moved there with Rikka-chan so I got moved down here... 'cause they said you have an extra mattress in the closet?" She said softly.

Now let me remind you, Tomoyo is not a shy girl. It only seems she gets just a tad bit quiet around mister Eriol.

"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted. "That's so cool. You get to stay with us."

"Great. Another nerd." Liane groaned. "But not you Syaoran. Your such a cutie pie." She said while pinching his cheeks.

Li instantly flushed red.

"Okay, so like, I call the top bunk. I don't like, care about you losers, but like, I want Syao-pie to have the bunk next to me. 'Kay?" Liane said.

"Like, not okay. With your like, fat ass, like the bed would like, fall on whoever's bunk is like, under yours." Sakura shot, mimicking Liane's habit of over using 'likes'.

Liane [a.k.a miss lousy-annoying-bitchy-thinks-she's-so-effing-hot-bimbo gasped. Like she hasn't _ever_ been dissed in her life. "Why you little bi- "

"Dudes. Chill out. " Li interrupted. He just wanted to unpack and take a nice long hot shower.

Eriol agreed with Li. "Right on,_ old chum. _It's just a bunk. We should be able to sleep where we want."

He started to walk over to the bunk bed located in the far left corner of the cabin. He threw his plain black Nike bag onto the bunk. But it dropped back onto his head. Eriol backed up and saw Syaoran laying there, with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing? This is my bunk. I claimed it alreay. See?" He guestured to his blinding electric green Adidias bag.

"Oh." Eriol glanced around the room. There was only one place left. The spare mattress.

It wasn't exactly a mattress. Or whatever you want to call it. More like a cot. The springs squeaked whenever the person laying on it moved. Or breathed. Quiet annoying.

Come to think of it, I might have left out the description of the cabin, no?

Cabin E6 is the last cabin in Shoreside Cabins. Which is quite stupid because they aren't even close to the shore. Anyways, their cabin is the last one [like from 1-6 of all the group 'E' cabins. Next to it are a group of Birch Trees. There is a little wooden porch in the front. As you walk into the cabin, you will see four sets of bunk beds. [so eight beds in total Behind the beds are the restroom area. It is separated from the beds by a wall. Four sinks are under the mirrors glued to the wall. Across from the mirrors are two toilets, seprate from the showers.

Liane claims the first bunk [top and Li takes the bunk across from her. [also a top bunk too Sakura and Tomoyo share the bunk bed. Sakura on top and Tomoyo on the bottom. Yes, since you may be wondering, there are two beds left over. Liane, with her two million bags of clothing, has dumped the rest of her junk- I mean clothes onto the bed below her. Tomoyo and Sakura put their bags on the bed below Li's, claiming that the closet was 'gross and dirty' .

Eriol's mattress/cot, whatever you want to call it, was placed in the middle of the room.

-15 minutes later-

All five of the 'cabin mates' were unpacked. Except Liane Walters. She spent most of her time trying to find her 'lucky blanket'. During that time, Eriol was constantly asking, "Why would you bring that here? Aren't you like, seventeen?"

"Hmmph, it's just important to me, alright?" Liane replied.

"Hey mister Eriol! How come everything you packed is pink?" Li asked.

"Well, duh! It's breast cancer awareness month!" Eriol answered, as if it were the easiest answer in the world.

The room suddenly became silent. They could almost here the sun setting in the distance. Maybe the group wasn't aware of how stupid Eriol had become. Or maybe they just _didn't_ want to know.

"It's actually in October. Not _April_." Tomoyo said softly, as if breaking the oh-so-terrible news to a child.

"Hmm, well now I know at least!" Eriol continued happily, as if nothing happened.

"Okay, but why do you have leotards, silly string, tights, tiaras, and one pound of Ghiradelli Caramel chocolates?" Sakura asked, while reading the back of the box. "This stuff has _a lot_ of calories, ya know."

Eriol looked at Sakura, almost like he was confused. "It tastes good?"

* * *

-Dinner- 

Camp Fun & Games' Dinner room was glamorous. It wasn't just your average dining room. I mean, sure it had chandeliers, cushioned dining chairs, round marble tables and a five-star buffet section. It would seem like just any ordinary dining room to the rest of the group but Eriol made a big deal about it.

"Wow! Did you see that painting? I think it was Monet!" Eriol exclaimed, excited like a little boy going to Disney Land for the first time.

"Wonderful. I don't believe it." Liane drawled, obviously sarcastic.

As the five sat down at their respective tables, Eriol continued being the non-stop motor-mouth that he was.

"So, do you know where the word 'Bazaar' comes from?" Eriol asked the table.

Sakura decided to play along with him. "Where?" She also asked, smiling.

"Well, it small markets were held near waterfalls and it always made a 'zabar zabar' sound. Overtime it became known as a bazaar!"

"Really? That's so cool!" Sakura exclaimed, clapping her hands.

The waiter served their food. Supposedly, it was all based on beans. There were bean casseroles, New England baked beans, fried rice with beans, beans cooked in barbecue sauce, pork and beans, and for dessert, they had bean flavored ice cream.

"Eww, I _hate_ beans! They are so _weird_." Liane commented.

"What do you mean weird?They are so delicious!" Eriol leaned in like he was telling a major secret. "I even have a _Bean Bible_!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I don't care if you even freakin' _pray_ to beans. I still think they are weird." Liane said while rolling her pale green eyes.

Suddenly, it seemed that Eriol got mad. "Beans are good. You know they put beans in everything. All the restaurants use it in their fried rices."

Liane narrowed her eyes. "Why are you getting so defensive about a lousy bean? "

No answer.

The table ate their meal in silence.

They couldn't believe Eriol and Liane got in a fight about _beans._

* * *

-So what did you guys think? 

-good? bad?

-please review [it feels like i am actually writing for something worth my efforts

until next time:

-tearsofanangel014


	16. Saving her

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS.**

Author's note: I am sorry for the very _slow_(and when I mean slow, I mean really slow) updates. If you guys have any suggestions or comments to make this fanfic better, you are more than welcome to leave me a review or message. Thanks!

NOTE: Parts of this fanfiction is based on true events.

* * *

Chapter 16

Recap from chapter 15:

The waiter served their food. Supposedly, it was all based on beans. There were bean casseroles, New England baked beans, fried rice with beans, beans cooked in barbecue sauce, pork and beans, and for dessert, they had bean flavored ice cream.

"Eww, I _hate_ beans! They are so _weird_." Liane commented.

"What do you mean weird? They are so delicious!" Eriol leaned in like he was telling a major secret. "I even have a _Bean Bible_!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I don't care if you even freakin' _pray_ to beans. I still think they are weird." Liane said while rolling her pale green eyes.

Suddenly, it seemed that Eriol got mad. "Beans are good. You know they put beans in everything. All the restaurants use it in their fried rices."

Liane narrowed her eyes. "Why are you getting so defensive about a lousy bean? "

No answer.

The table ate their meal in silence.

They couldn't believe Eriol and Liane got in a fight about _beans._

_XXXXX_

After Dinner-

The group of five walked down to their cabin after the silent meal. At the dinner, every table around them was chatting. Only table number fifteen seemed to have a eerie silence. It was quite strange.

Even the waiters that passed by seemed to think that there was something wrong. One waiter even asked.

"Er, is there anything that I can help you with?" The waiter named John asked.

"Does it look like there is?!" Eriol snapped.

"No Sir, is there anything you nee -"

"No! Now you better get your fat as -" Eriol growled,

Tomoyo cut in, "Sorry er," she glanced at his name card," John, we don't usually let him out of the hospital. He's on medication. Side-effects. Sorry 'bout that buddy." She smiled sheepishly.

John gave her a quizzical look. "No problem ma'am."

Now, while walking back, every once in a while, someone would try to fill the silence.

"So Liane, how's the cheer leading squad?" Tomoyo asked.

Liane looked at Tomoyo. She had never talked to Tomoyo unless being forced to. "I-it's okay, Jennie is being a real pain in the ass. Otherwise, it's fine. How's choir?"

"Terrible. No one is doing anything. And we have a competition next week too."

"...Oh..."

For the remainder of the walk, it was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of shoes shuffling on the sandy path, a light breeze sweeping the orange leaves off the ground and the hooting of an owl.

When they returned to the cabin, things started to go back to normal. There was fighting over the showers and heated arguments about leaving the heater on while they slept.

Eriol waved his pink towel around. "I wanna take a shower first!" He shouted, acting like a five year old.

"Shut your fat mouth! I called it first." Syaoran screamed back.

"NO! Is your name on the shower? No? I didn't think s-"

Syaoran smirked. He pointed towards the shower area. "For your information, there actually is. We had a people sign a sheet to see who would take a shower first when we were unpacking. I guess you were just excited to unpack so you obviously were the last one."

"Dude! That is so unfair!" Eriol whined.

"Life's not fair. Deal with it." Syaoran shrugged and walked over to gather his things for his shower.

Syaoran sighed. He didn't understand why Eriol was being so annoying. Over the past three months Eriol had been driving him mad. Ever since Syaoran had been 'hanging out' (more like plotting evil schemes against Eriol), he had been either a- trying to be more 'funny' to get attention or b- trying to hang with Syaoran or Sakura.

Either way, it was really annoying.

--11:58 PM--

Alas, the cabin has finally settled down.

After four hours of unpacking, showering and getting ready for bed, the five were settling in their beds.

"Liane! How long does it possibly take to brush your freakin' hair?" Eriol shouted.

She scoffed. "I wouldn't be talking mister I-wear-pink-leotards." Liane shouted back.

_Awkward_

_Silence_

Fifteen minutes later, Liane turned off the light, and climbed up the ladder.

Suddenly, Sakura burst out laughing.

Tomoyo flipped on the light switch. "What the hell is so funny?" She glared at Sakura.

Sakura giggled some more, then answered. "Eriol, you wear pink leotards?"

Eriol growled, then stomped over to the light switch and flipped it. "GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE." Then he stomped over to his squeaky cot and flopped down. He turned to his left side.

_Squeak._

He turned onto his blubbery stomach.

_Squeak._

He flipped over to his back.

_Squeak._

'Those annoying mattress springs. Jeez...'

Then, Eriol turned to the right.

_Sque-_

"Stop fucking moving!" Tomoyo, Liane, Syaoran and Sakura screamed.

Syaoran grabbed his shoe and threw it at Eriol's head.

"God! Okay! Calm down!" Eriol shifted for the last time then opened his eyes. He didn't understand why his so called 'best friend' had been acting so weird for the past few months. Since the eleven years the Eriol had known Syaoran, Eriol had always been the one who came up with the ridiculously brilliant pranks and Syaoran put them into action. But that had all changed now. Ever since the class play, Syaoran had acting different, but Eriol didn't know why. It just wasn't like Li. He told Eriol everything.

'Oh well, I'm sure things will get back to normal soon.' Eriol thought before drifting off into a peaceful slumber...

-Sometime around 4:15 AM-

Syaoran flipped his pillow to the cool side for what seemed like the forty hundredth time in the last ten minutes. He sighed softly and opened his eyes. Staring at the wooden beams above him, he strangely found that Sakura came to his mind. And of course, he didn't know why. The emerald eyed beauty seemed to melt everyone's hearts when she smiled. Her tinkly bell laugh, and just the way she lit up the room when she came in. And while doing all of this, she didn't have a clue to what was going on. Nothing ever went through that dense head of hers.

Like pictures in a slide show, the scene of when he stole her first kiss came into view. It was almost like the shining sun poking through the dark stormy clouds. The clouds parted and he was standing in front of Sakura.The way her beautiful eyes seemed to stare right through him, it was like he was acting the scene all over again.

Finally feeling calm, his eyelids seemed unbearably heavy.

'Oh no, I think I'm falling asleep. But, it means I'll always be dreaming of her...'

XXXXX

Sakura was the first to wake. She sat up and stretched out her arms. Glancing around the room, she saw that Liane's bed was neatly made, but she was no where in sight. Kicking back the covers, Sakrua quietly padded towards the back area, where the bathrooms were. She saw that all but one door was open. Sakura thought it was strange that she heard nothing- no sounds of the shower running or toilets flushing. Knocking softly on the door, she called, "Liane, are you in there?"

No answer.

The door wasn't locked, so Sakura turned the handle and went inside. The cramped bathroom area was empty, and super stuffy. You know that feeling when you take a really hot shower, and when you get out, it feels like you can't breathe or see anything through the steam? Well, that's what Sakura felt. When the steam evaporated, she gasped. On the mirror was a bloody hand print and several bloody footprints tracked on the floor and shower tub. Sakrua ran out to the bunk beds. Then she screamed.

Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were dead. They're arms were hanging off the side of their bunks, their eyes bloodshot and mouth open. Blood dripped from their fingers, dropping to the floor, where a puddle was collecting.

Sakura turned to run out the door, but a hand reached out and stopped her. She spun around and saw that it was Liane. Liane, who was covered in blood and holding a knife.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Suddenly, icy cold water woke her up. Her eyes snapped open, but closed again due to the blinding light.

"Sakura wake up!" Tomoyo's voice sounded distant, even though Sakura could feel Tomoyo's arms around her shoulders.

A shadow blocked the light. Sakura cracked open her eyes a little. Staring back at her were Liane's pale green eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Sakura scrambled to her feet and rushed towards the other side of the room. She started backing up and waving her arms around.

"Noooo, you stay away from me! Trying to act innocent now, huh? Well it's not working!" Sakura kept backing up until she hit someone. She spun around and found herself face to face with Li Syaoran, who grabbed her by the wrists.

"What's up with you?" He asked her.

"What's up with me?! Well, I'll tell you what! Little miss Liane over there," Sakura waved her arms towards Liane," Little miss Liane tried to, she tried to..."

Sakura looked into his piercing amber eyes. Her emerald eyes started to water. "The truth? I don't know..."

She sobbed and covered her face with her hands.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "What do I do?" He mouthed to Tomoyo.

She shrugged. Liane whisper-shouted to him,"Hug her!"

He did what he was told. Comfortingly, he wrapped his muscular arms around her petite frame. Stroking her hair, he whispered softly,"It's okay. I'll take care of you."

Sakura just sobbed, while drenching his shirt with tears.

The two stood like this for ten minutes.

"They make a cute couple, don't they?" Liane asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo giggled. "Yup, they sure do."

"HEY GUYS! WHAT IS UP? WHAT IS THE NEW FOUR-ONE-ONE??" Eriol yelled, breaking the peace.

"Shut up or I will give you a black eye to match your black teeth." Liane snarled. Normally, she would never be the one to say this, but considering the situation at hand...

Well, let's just say that she thought Li and Kinomoto were the cutest couple ever.

_XXXXX_

- 8:30 AM-

This time, while walking back to the cabin, there was no awkward silence.

There was only listening to Eriol blabber on and on about the couple hike this afternoon.

"Anddd, soo like the counselors said that they pick a partner for you. AND THEN, you go on this hike thingy, and you have to find like a whole entire list of ummm. Stuff?" Eriol started to ramble.

"Uh, yeah. We heard. You weren't the only one there." Liane pointed out.

"So, you mean we have to do like a scavenger hunt?" Sakura asked.

"Umm, yeah?" Tomoyo replied.

"Ugh. What, are we like in the freakin' second grade or something? That's so lame." Syaoran commented.

"Yeah. What do you expect, Li-darling?" Liane said, while batting her eyelashes at Li.

Syaoran grinned, and walked over to Liane. She raised one eyebrow and stopped. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stared straight into her eyes. His breath on her skin tickled. "I want you to kiss me now." He said with a lopsided grin.

Liane smiled shyly and giggled.

Syaoran threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah right! In your dreams!"

Liane's cheeks turned to a light shade of pink. "I knew you were joking. Gosh."

_XXXXX_

-3:47PM; in the woods-

The blinding sun well, obviously blinded Sakura as she trailed behind Li. She had been partnered up with Li, and didn't like it one bit.

The worst part was she was stuck with him for the next three hours.

"Oi! Kinomoto, hurry up! The slower you are, the longer I have to stay with you!" Syaoran called back, but he slowed down his pace and waited for the emerald eye goddess to catch up.

"GOSH. I'm here. Just let me sit down and catch my breath. Do you realise how hot it is out here? It must be at least two hundred degrees!" Sakura complained while fanning herself with her hands.

She stood underneath a big oak tree and squated down.

"Hey dude, what time is i- !"

The pile of rocks Sakura was squatting upon gave out, under the weight and collapsed.

She was sent tumbling down the steep hill lined with pine trees and sharp, jagged rocks.

"Ohmygosh! Sakura!"

Being the hero that he was, Li ran towards Sakura, stretching out a hand, hoping to save her.

_XXXXX_

And that my friends, is the end of chapter 16!

I hope you have enjoyed it.

Please review, I won't update until there are at least **_100 _**reviews!

Thanks a lot!

_and a special treat... a preview of the next chapter!_

He ran towards the receding tide. '_Where did she go?!'_A flash of honey colored hair caught his eye. Sakura!

Not feeling the icy coldness of the ocean water, Syaoran jumped in and started swimming towards her.

No matter what happened, he would always be there for her.

_Please remember to review! _

-tearsofanangel014-


	17. Accidentally Made To Love You

Dear readers:

I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's dedicated to ms. Donna do 'cause she made me write this like everyday. Well, having fun reading!

NOTE: _Memoirs of a Teenage Amnesiac _inspired this chapter. Read this book. Cause it's REAL good.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS.** - But I wish I did. :

* * *

Recap from Chapter 16:

_3:47PM; in the woods-_

_The blinding sun well, obviously blinded Sakura as she trailed behind Li. She had been partnered up with Li, and didn't like it one bit._

_The worst part was she was stuck with him for the next three hours._

_"Oi! Kinomoto, hurry up! The slower you are, the longer I have to stay with you!" Syaoran called back, but he slowed down his pace and waited for the emerald eye goddess to catch up._

_"GOSH. I'm here. Just let me sit down and catch my breath. Do you realise how hot it is out here? It must be at least two hundred degrees!" Sakura complained while fanning herself with her hands._

_She stood underneath a big oak tree and squated down._

_"Hey dude, what time is i- !"_

_The pile of rocks Sakura was squatting upon gave out, under the weight and collapsed._

_She was sent tumbling down the steep hill lined with pine trees and sharp, jagged rocks._

_"Ohmygosh! Sakura!"_

_Being the hero that he was, Li ran towards Sakura, stretching out a hand, hoping to save her._

_XXXXX_

Chapter 17

Sakura looked at the clear, blue sky. She thought that the cloud on the far left looked like an octopus. The wind swirling beneath her felt pretty damn good considering it was just about ten million degrees. Wait, wind _beneath _her? What the hell...

"Sakura!" A guy's voice broke the silence. Was that Li?

**_CRUSH_**

Sakura landed on a boulder. Something in her arm cracked, and then she started to roll down the hill. While moving at such a high speed, leaves, sand and dirt were blowing in her face. She tried stopping herself by digging her feet in the crusty gravel, but while turning a steep corner, her foot twisted, and she yelled out, in pain of course.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT FREAKIN' HUR- "

Before she could finished her sentence, she fell from the rocky cliff, landing face down into...

-Five hours later... 8:45PM-

"I WANT TO SEE MY LITTLE SISTER!" Touya's monster voice echoed through the hospital halls. Everyone sitting on the plasitc orange chairs turned to look at this 'crazy' man. Touya got a call from the hospital stating that his sister, Sakura, had gotten into an accident, and that he should come down to the hospital at once. Due to great luck, his car had run out of gas at the best time possible, and even better luck, when he finally got to the hospital, he had to wait three hours before the doctors were done examining Sakura.

Nurses gathered around, trying to calm Touya. "Sir, please lower your voice! You are scaring people."

If this were an animated movie, steam would be shooting out from Touya's flaming red ears and his eyes would get unusually large...

Touya's rage continued. "I will scare whoever I WANT! And now, if you do not let me see my sister. I will- "

"GREAT NEWS! MISTER SCARY MAN CAN VISIT HIS SISTER NOW!" A nurse chirped while plastering a sunny smile to her face.

"JOY." He sneered, pushing past the clueless young woman.

Of course, as an overprotective older brother, he didn't really care about those nurses. Although the one with the jet black hair looked pretty darn good in that uniform...

Upon opening the wooden door, he rushed towards the back of the room, where little miss Sakura was lying.

She was so pale, she seemed to blend in with the pasty white sheets. There was a white gauze taped over her left eyebrow and temple,and ending near her jaw. Several purple-ish black bruises lay on her jaw, collarbone and arm. Running up her right arm were twelve stitches, and many bandages everywhere.

"What happened kaijuu...?"

XXX

_"Sir! My name is Li, Syaoran, and I am her...! We were on the trail together when suddenly..."_

_"Right, right. Alright sonny, just get inside!"_

_Over the loud wail of sirens, she couldn't make out the words coming from his mouth. _

_You're my what?_

_"Oh gosh! You're awake! How are you feeling?" The boy with piercing amber eyes looked at me. His messy chocolate brown hair seemed like a tumbleweed blown across a deserted town. Blood stained the sleeve of his Blink 182 band tee. _

_I looked down at my own hand as he held it. Did I really know him?_

_"Are you alright?" He asked with such sincerity, I felt so important to him._

_A loud beeping sound filled my ears. My eyes widened at the sound. Did he hear it too?_

_I tightened my grip on his hand. I felt like crying but I was afraid that it would only make my massive headache worse. _

_"Two more minutes miss!" The uniformed man told me. Two more minutes until what? _

_"Until my head blows up?" I questioned, dryly._

_"Sorry, until we get to the hospital."_

_I turned back to the boy. His eyes seemed to look straight through me. _

_"Sorry." My nails dug into his palm, causing him to bleed._

_He winked. "No worries, it's fine."_

_After what seemed like a century, we arrived at Tomoeda Hospital, where I was taken from the ambulance and into the brightly lit hallway. _

_The nice boy held my hand the whole time. Whenever he caught my glance, he smiled, revealing straight pearly whites. Of course I tried to smile back but the pain was just too much. He seemed to understand._

_A sudden weight on my eye lids made me feel super tired. This was when I fell into a fitful slumber..._

XXX

Touya sighed. He looked around the colorless room. There was another bed parallel to the one Sakura was sleeping on. A small white night table sat between the beds, with a vase of daisies resting on it. The white walls had nothing on them. The only good thing about this room was that there was a window, which had white curtains hanging from it. Touya walked over to the window and looked out.

"Ahem."

Touya turned around. It was the nurse with the jet-black hair. "You have to leave now, it's past visiting hours. You can come back tomorrow."

He sighed, then walked out. He sat down on the hard, uncomfortable bright plastic orange chair. Before he could get settled in and wait for the doctor's report, a shadow fell across his face.

Looking up, he saw that it was the kid. Or the baka. Whatever you want to call mister Li here.

Touya stood up hastily. Towering over Li, he growled, "Did you do this to my little sister? Because if you did, well, you are in for a big beating, dud."

Syaoran snapped his eyes shut and put up his arms to protect his pretty little face.

It took him about five seconds to realise that Touya was not going to hit him.

Slowly cracking open his eyes, he found that Touya was looking down and shaking his head.

"You were the one that saved her, weren't you?" He said this so quietly, Syaoran had to lean in to hear.

"Yes, yes I was."

XXX

_Syaoran skidded to a stop. He glanced around the last place he saw Sakura. Resting his hands on his knees, he figured out that the only way Sakura could have gone was down._

_He walked over to the ledge, where he peered over the overhanging rock. Rocks crumbling from the rocky cliff. _

_She was lying face down in the water._

_"SAKURA!"_

_A deep rumble came from underground._

_Things started to shake a little._

_"Oops?" _

_Syaoran took a deep breath,then dived into the lake._

_Silence completely surrounding him as he paddled around. Under the clear blue water, everything seemed so peaceful, as if nothing in the world could go wrong. As if the girl he loved was not unconscious and lying face down in the water._

_OH GOD! SAKURA!! _

_How could he actually forget about her?!_

_This is completely absurd!_

_Quickly, he kicked his legs and surfaced. Sakura was floating next to a rock about two feet away from him._

_He swam over to her and held her limp body. There was a huge gash starting from her left eyebrow and the blood trails continued on into the now red water._

_"Oh, God, oh God. Sakura please don't die on me please!"_

_He fished out his cell phone from his pockets. 'Well I guess Mother was right when she told me to get the water-proof phone.'_

_Dialing 911, he told them where he was and what Sakura's condition was._

_Slowly, he swam towards shore, while towing Sakura along with him._

_Christ. Good thing they were in water, or else she would have weighed a thousand pounds easily._

XXX

"Look kid, thanks for saving my sister. It means a lot. "Touya's brow furrowed. "Okay, you can date her and all, but if you ever hurt her. Or make her cry, EVER, you will never see living daylights again, you hear?"

Syaoran was going to object about the dating part, but hey, Touya was actually_ giving permission _to let Syaoran date Sakura. Why not take it?

"Yes. I hear you." Syaoran muttered.

"Good. Now please leave. It's already 9:30. Isn't it way past your bedtime already?" Touya smirked.

"Ohmygosh. Yes. I have to go now. Good night to you." Syaoran said this all while rushing past and waving goodbye.

'Haha. Strange kid, but I know he will make Sakura happy.'

_XXXXX_

-The next morning. 9:59AM-

"OH GOSH! SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!"

This is what some girl practically screamed in my ear.

"Umm, do I know you?" I asked.

She just stared at me.

"I am Daidouji, Tomoyo. And your best friend for the last four years." She calmly stated.

I looked at this girl. She had beautiful amethyst eyes, wavy raven hair then reached the middle of her back and a kind smile on her face. Against her pale complexion, her ruby red lips looked stunning.

'I suppose this is actually someone who I would actually hang out with...'

"Umm, okay." I now noticed a blue haired dude standing behind her. I pointed to him. "Is that your boyfriend?"

He chuckled and she reddened.

"Yes, yes I am." This seemingly normal boy put his arm around my 'bestfriend'. A smile tugged at my lips. They were a cute couple, I had to admit it.

There were several knocks at the door. "Come in." I called.

A young Japanese doctor came in. He had dark brown hair and a kind smile.

"Hello Miss Kinomto. I am Hiroshi Mizuno, your doctor."

"Hello."

Tomoyo and her boyfriend just smiled and bowed.

"Miss Kinomoto, can you tell me what year it is?" Doctor Mizuno asked.

"It's... two thousand...2006?" I actually was not quite sure. The most recent thing I remembered was the boy with the band-tee and the piercing eyes.

"Aha, just as I thought. You have a head trauma. From hitting your head in the middle of the lake of course. I wonder how that rock got there anyways..."

I sat there in shock as I took in all this information.

"Anyways, you have a mild case of amnesia, but don't worry, you will soon get your memory back." He smiled. "After another test, you can return home. The nurse will come in in about five minutes."

Then he left.

"Well, that's a bit of a shocker." Mr-boyfriend said. "In that case, you probably don't remember me either. I'm Eriol. Nice to meet you!"

"Umm, that's great to know." I felt awkward, lying in a bed with people who claimed to know me. And they were just staring. Weird much?

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's go to the beach tomorrow. It's suppose to be a nice day, and it will help Sakura-chan jog her memory." Well, I couldn't help but smile. She was being pretty nice."SO how 'bout it?"

"Uhh, sure?"

_XXXXX_

-8:56AM, Kinomoto Residence-

"Onii-chan! Please let me go out! I promise I won't get hurt! And plus, Tomoyo-chan will be there too!" Sakura pleaded her older monster. I mean brother.

Time seemed to stand still for three whole minutes. Sakura swore she could even hear a fly buzzing by. Then her spirits lifted.

_Sigh. Anytime now._

"Okay."

"YES!" Sakura shouted. Then she threw her arms around Touya. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Yeah, monster, whatever. Just BE CAREFUL! Okay?"

_GRRRR. _"Yeah."

A honk from outside signaled her departure. "'Kay. I'll see you later. Bye!" She grabbed her Roxy beach tote and ran out to meet her friends.

Sakura climbed into the backseat of Eriol's Volkswagen Jetta. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Sakura." Eriol and Tomoyo greeted back. "Are you feeling better?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, my head still hurts and this bruise is hideous. Overall, I'm pretty much fine." Sakura grinned. "Let's go dude. I wanna hit the waves!"

XXX

-9:32, the beach!-

"THEBEACHTHEBEACHTHEBEACH!" Sakura sang out as she ran towards the beach. She kicked off her Quicksilver flip-flops and lay her towel on the sand. "Come on!" She called to the strolling couple. Eriol and Tomoyo were taking TEN BILLION YEARS to get all the junk from the car.

Five minutes later, Sakura trudgedback to the car and started to help unload. Together, the three walked back to the spot Sakura had already reserved for them. Setting down the cooler, Sakura gazed longingly towards the crashing surf. The sun was happily shining, the water temperature was perfect- not to warm, just cold enough. The cry of seagulls just made the scene complete.

Eriol caught Sakura staring at the water. "Oi! Kinomoto, take my surfboard." He justured toward his O'Neill surfboard. "Just bring it back in one piece, 'kay? I don't want no _Blue Crush_ business."

Sakura glared at him. "Fine, Mr. Gorilla legs." Eriol's mouth hung open. "Tomoyo, tell your boyfriend to get some wax on those hairy things."

She grabbed the board and ran towards the receding tide. Sakura jumped in and sat on the board...

XXX

"Hey lovebirds!" Syaoran greeted as he plopped down in between the two.

Syaoran stared in horror at Eriol's legs. "Dude, that is disgusting. Get some wax." He pointed towards Eriol's legs.

Eriol looked down in shame.

"Where's Miss Sakura?" Li asked Tomoyo.

She pointed towards the water. "Surfing."

A shriek coming from the younger kids and a whoop of laughter came from the teenagers that were swept back towards the beach by a huge wave. Syaoran searched the pack of people, looking for the auburn haired goddess. She wasn't there.

The point from the O'Neill surf board came up from under the murky water.

"Sakura." He gasped.

He ran towards the receding tide. '_Where did she go?!'_A flash of honey colored hair caught his eye. Sakura!

Not feeling the icy coldness of the ocean water, Syaoran jumped in and started swimming towards her.

No matter what happened, he would always be there for her.

XXX

He fought the powerful salty waves as he swam toward the girl. She was treading the water, looking around as if she were lost.

"Sakura!"

She turned around but didn't recognize this boy.

When he finally reached her, he quickly asked,"What are you doing this far out?" Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed her by the arm and towed her back towards shore.

Before she could even stand up, Syaoran dragged her towards Tomoyo and Eriol. To make matters worst, everyone was staring and pointing.

Sakura jerked her arm free from his strong grasp.

"What are you doing? I can walk perfectly by myself, thank you very much."

Seeing the fight about to get physical, Tomoyo rushed over.

"Whoa, whoa. There's no fighting with your boyfriend here, Sakura!" Tomoyo stepped in the middle of the two, hoping at the same time she wouldn't get punched or anything...

"My BOYFRIEND?!" Sakura roared.

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo. She stared back. His eye twitched. She smirked.

"It's true, Sakura-baby. It's almost our sixth month anniversary!" Syaoran grinned and stepped closer.

Syaoran grabbed her by the shoulders and enveloped her in a beautiful kiss.

_'Hmm. Sakura's mouth tastes like... chocolate covered strawberries! Yummy!'_

_"Oh GROSS! This is disgusting! I think I got his gum! GROSSGROSSGROSSGROSS.'_

Without another thought, Sakura pushed Syaoran off her and stood on her toes so that they were nose to chin.

"Don't _ever _do that again. Or else you'll earn yourself a broken nose and a dislocated jaw. Got it Mr. Big-shot?" She glared into his intense amber eyes. Then she slapped him.

Hard.

_Ooh. Sucker._

_XXX_

Oh gosh. I think this was the toughest chapter I ever had to write.

But I **_HAVE _**to thank DONNA! for helping me and constantly telling me to update.

So thanks a lot Hobo!

:)

XXX

What did you guys think?

:) OO :(

_Well, you guys were pretty darn good at reviewing. Here's a treat. PREVIEWS! _

"Dude. Li, I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

He smirked.

"We have to go to prom together." She sighed. And slumped in her chair.

He chuckled.

"We were nominated for Prom King and Queen!"

He started to laugh uncontrollably.

"We were caught making out! On TAPE! And the whole school saw!"

This only made him laugh harder.

She got up and slapped him.

_Silence._

_Don't forget to review!_

Over and Out.

-tearsofanangel014-


End file.
